La Realeza
by Sy atr
Summary: Esta historia contiene material Omegaverse (Alpha - Omega - Beta) centrada en la pareja compuesta por Marceline y Dulce Princesa. Sinopsis adentro.
1. chapter 1

**SINOPSIS**

Hoy contaré la historia de dos amantes y de su extraña relación, como de a poco cambia y se convierte en lo que es verdaderamente.

Corría el año de 1770, cuando estas dos jóvenes se vieron por primera vez, en aquellos bailes que organizaba el Rey para la gente de gran privilegio.

Ella, poseedora de unos extraños cabellos color rosa, era la única hija de un rey dictador y morboso; que haría lo que fuera para obtener más años en el trono y así poder burlarse de todos aquellos que vivían en la miseria.

Lo enfermizo que era su padre, probablemente la haría casarse con alguien mucho mayor que ella. Un clérigo, un fiel aliado del viejo o, en otros casos, un soldado de honor. Todo, para que su apellido quedase por generaciones en aquel trono. Bonnibel Bubblegum es la chica de la cual estamos hablamos.

Luego era Marceline, un soldado de alto prestigio. Huérfana y pobre, ella luchó con dientes y garras para poder sobrevivir en aquel momento, donde parecía que todos los hombres querían venderla por un precio alto, como si de algún objeto se tratase. Pues, en términos sociales, ella era una aclamada Alfa. Única en su clase, el regalo de algún Dios, la siguiente en marcar la dirección del siglo, y posiblemente la siguiente Juana de Arco. La cual también era Alfa.

Marceline era la favorita del Rey, la más buscada para grandes enfrentamientos entre los reinos, sea cual sea la gravedad del asunto, la tropa de ella siempre salía victoriosa. Pronto tendría que desposar a alguna princesa de los reinos aliados o la hermosa princesa de su propio reino.

Aunque la relación entre ambas no era "amigable", si se tenían cariño y eso era algo que Bonnibel odiaba admitir.

Porque si le preguntan a la misma princesa sobre como es la pálida chica, ella misma reirá y dirá algo como "Es una asquerosa cavernícola"

Y Marceline algo como "Se cree mejor porque lee libros aburridos".


	2. La Realeza: 1

**SU HISTORIA.**

Para comenzar a contar la historia de estas dos, primero tendré que explicar sobre un tema no tan conocido. El mundo Omegaverse es de lo cual hablamos.

Si tenemos que entenderlo sin muchas explicaciones o palabras inútiles, comenzaré con lo básico. Estos tipos de personas comienzan a surgir por la aparición de un inquilino en el momento de la evolución humana. Como sabrán, la evolución surge a partir de la modificación y desarrollo de los genes de los monos (Término general).

Dicho inquilino del cual estamos hablando fue el surgimiento de un híbrido. La cruza, en este caso, entre un mono y un lobo. Lo más raro que la naturaleza produjo, pues claro está. En ese instante, nació el primer alfa, posteriormente aparecerían los primeros alfas y omegas.

Así se encaminó el resto de los años, los seres humanos estaban ya evolucionados en términos generales. Los genes dominantes que poseía el mono fue el causante del aspecto y físico, más bien, de las características principales, mientras que los genes recesivos que tenía el lobo produjo cambios en el metabolismo, olfato y vista. Desarrollando por completo a las nombradas. También, las características secundarias, hicieron la aparición de todo lo relacionado a la posesión egoísta que tenía el lobo líder con su manada y hembra.

Aparecieron así, la distribución de las minorías humanas.

Las personas "Limpias" pronto desaparecerían, puesto que en su mayoría todos eran entre Alfas y Omegas y no sentían atracción hacia las personas "Limpias", ya que carecían de un aroma en especifico. No obstante, todo el miedo terminó cuando otro híbrido nació. En este caso fue entre un hombre Omega y una mujer común "Limpia".

Así surgieron los Betas. No poseían ninguna habilidad o "Aroma" como sus hermanos, pero aún así, tenían posibilidades de engendrar tanto a Alfas como a Omegas.

Como en las sociedades, existen desigualdades monumentales que se hacen notar todos los siglos. Los Alfas eran los dominantes, los duros y con palabra, su aroma era desafiante y embriagador solo para los Omegas. Los Omegas, todo lo contrario, ellos poseían un aroma bastante más tranquilo que el de los Alfas, sumisos y sin derecho a opinar, eran los que brindarán herederos al Alfa de la casa. Su pareja.

También existen las "Marcas". Esto se refiere al momento en el que un Alfa toma por completo a su Omega. Evitando que el Omega se acerque a algún otro Alfa. Y el aroma que posee el alfa queda impregnado en el omega mordido.

¿Pero que pasaba si alguna persona no era como lo predeterminado?

¿Una mujer Alfa? Considerada la siguiente líder de la manada.

¿Un hombre Omega? Posiblemente el juguete sexual de todos los Alfas en la tribu.

Porque un hombre hecho y derecho no debía tener un aroma débil y sumiso. Para eso estaban las mujeres.

Que una mujer fuera Alfa era considerada un regalo divino. La inteligencia y astucia de la mujer era un punto a favor, pero que fuera Alfa, dominante y egoísta, la hacia la siguiente líder. Sea cual sea la idea.

Como todo Alfa, sin importar el hecho de ser mujer, poseían una protuberancia en la zona de su miembro, la cual se hinchaba a la hora de su orgasmo, servía para dar ventaja a la descendencia. Porque no se podían separar antes, ya que quedan anudados por un tiempo.

La lógica de todo esto, es que las mujeres Alfas tenían pene y los hombres Omegas podían embarazarse.

-Quiero creer que solo estas acá por el aire... -Una alta y carismática pelinegra entró sin aviso por las hermosas puertas de ese pintoresco jardín de rosas, interrumpiendo por completo a la bella princesa.

-Ugh Marceline -Gruñó por lo bajo sentada sobre el suave césped, cuidando de algunas flores Qué habían cerca suyo.- ¿Qué quieres?

\- Tu padre me ordenó a buscarte -Miró detenidamente el perfil de la Omega y aun con su mirada en ella, se tumba despreocupada sobre el césped. Quedando con la vista ahora en su perfecta y recta espalda.- ¿Cómo van con los pretendientes, Princesa?

-¿Acaso estas celosa? -Se burló. La solo idea de casarse con algún viejo la incomodaba.- pero creo que ya no habrán más pretendientes... O por lo menos durante algún periodo.

-¿Celosa? ¿Yo? -Carcajeo de la peor manera pues había dado en el clavo.- ¿Por qué estaría con una Omega virgen e inexperta...?

-Claro, para eso están tus perras del burdel...

La pelinegra se felicitó mentalmente por haberse tumbado en el césped, pues así la pelirosa no vería sus mejillas sonrojadas. Río para aliviar el tenso ambiente que se formó con su silencio. No iría a mentir a la Princesa, pero no visitaba al burdel para eso. Algunos practican sus coqueteos con las Omegas de allí, en el caso de Marceline.

-Oh Dios, la Princesa está celosa -Comentó con burla.- quien diría que la hija de papi diría esas palabrotas...

-En ese caso, creo que la teniente tiene que irse -Se burló.- creo que en estas horas comienza el descuento en el burdel...

-¿Cómo sabes eso?

-¿De verdad sigues con eso? -Indignada acomodó su cabello.- Me haces quedar como una estúpida Marceline, se que mi padre organiza y desarrolla todo eso... No es nada que no haya visto con sus movimientos corruptos dentro del reino...

-Eh... B-bueno... En ese caso, tu padre no tendrá que darte las explicaciones -Lejos de estar orgullosa, trató de sonreír despreocupada y hablar con sorna. Pero no pudo.

Ella sabía que el Rey era uno de los peores, toda la familia real lo era. Menos Bonnibel, ella era un ángel caído del cielo. No se merecía nada de aquello.

Odiaba con su alma todas las movidas que hacía el Rey entorno al siguiente Alfa de su Bonni. Quería gritar, golpear y matar al Rey por todo eso.

Había matado a todos y cada uno de los pretendientes que viajaron de tan lejos para poseerla. No se arrepiente. Es lo mismo cuando está en una guerra. Las personas mueren, pero ella no.

Sádica y a sangre fría, había degollado a todos esos malditos alfas que se creían mejores que su Bonnibel, que la miraban por sobre su hombro y la subestimaban demasiado. A todos ellos, ella les dio una dulce tortura.

-Si... Tendré que irme, espero que no tenga otra noticia sobre los pretendientes...

-¿Tiene algo de malo? -Cortó una por una las pequeñas flores blancas que rodeaban a la Princesa.

Una pequeña brisa las azotó a ambas, el aroma inconfundible que tenía Marceline enloqueció por largos minutos a Bonnibel, y viceversa. Marceline casi muere por ese aroma en especifico de la Princesa.

Marceline agradecía a la naturaleza por aquella inoportuna ventisca que le permitió enloquecerse una vez más con el aroma de su próxima omega. Aunque ella no lo sabía aún.

-N-no tanto, al fin y al cabo tengo que dar hijos a alguien... -Confesó con amargura.

-Te puedes casar conmigo, seríamos una buena pareja -Bonnibel giró su cabeza para mirar con incredulidad a la pálida chica.- ¿Qué?

-No me digas que te enamoraste de mi -Se río. Sonriendo con picardía volteando para que no la viese.

-C-claro que no Princesita

-Ya que, probablemente mi padre me de en bandeja para ti -Sus brazos se acomodaron detrás de su espalda para apoyarse e inclinando su torso elevó su rostro para que la luz del sol sea exclusivo solo para su cara.

Marceline miró todo aquello, rezó en voz baja agradeciendo al mundo por traerla al mundo. Gimió al sentir una notoria presión en la ingle de sus pantalones.

Al parecer alguien se había entusiasmado demasiado pensando en la joven princesa, al punto que ahora tenía un notorio bulto entre sus partes. Y jadeó cuando inconscientemente comenzó a expulsar el "aroma de alfa que sirve para atraer a las omegas para la copulación".

-E-eh bueno... T-tengo que... hacer pipi -Se excusó.

Con ágiles pasos, se levantó y salió casi corriendo del jardín. La Princesa, desinteresada de todo lo relacionado a Marceline, siguió con los ojos cerrados, sintiendo todos los sonidos provenientes de los pájaros.

Se quedó perdida entre los sonoros cantos de las lindas aves que con sus alas iban de aquí para allá. Habían pasado ya algunos pocos minutos de la desaparición cómica que representó la pálida chica, y sonrió burlesca cuando escuchó pasos.

-¡Bonnibel! -Una voz grave y autoritaria irrumpió en el paraíso de Bonnibel.- ¿Se puede saber que haces acá perdiendo el tiempo?

Torpemente Bonnibel se levanta del suelo para mirar a su padre. Con algo de miedo en sus ojos, se había equivocado y eso era inaceptable para la misma princesa, había obviado los diferentes aromas que tienen Marceline y su padre.

-Me alegro que sepas respetar a un Alfa como se debe... -Arrogante y sin gracia ríe burlón.- quiero que te vistas porque apareció un nuevo pretendiente... -Habló.- es de un reino grande y necesito que lo atrapes, será un buen negocio y los herederos serán unos hermosos Alfas Bonnibel.

Era alto, estaba cerca de un metro noventa y tenía rasgos duros y fuertes, marcados y en algunas zonas de su rostro también había alguna que otra herida profunda. Poseía unos hermosos cabellos dorados, que hacían que todas las omegas del Reino y de otros cayeran a sus pies, pues tenía fama de mujeriego aún en servicio, y por esta reputación es que también recibía más y más cuchicheos sobre los llamados "bastardos" del rey.

-U-umh padre... Y... Si no quiero esto... -Tragó saliva pesadamente.- s-soy joven... Y...

-Cállate Bonnibel, estas más bonita callada. Además... ¿Quién le haría caso a una Omega como tu? -Duro y firme, así fueron las hirientes palabras de ese hombre.- como dije quiero que estés presentable... ¿Marceline estuvo acá?

Su mirada y voz cambiaron, ahora eran de asombro y una alegría no registrada para la joven de cabellos color chicle. Marceline era el tesoro de ese Rey.

-E-ella tenía que ir al baño, Padre... -Dijo y señaló rodando los ojos a la zona más abundantes con arbustos. No pasó mucho tiempo cuando el aroma de Marceline se hizo mucho más fuerte.

-Rey ¿Listo para la noche? -Saludó una vez cerca de ellos. Con un egoísmo disimulado se queda al lado de la Princesa, manteniendo una distancia considerable entre ellas.

-¡Marceline! Lamento esto... Pero tendré que cancelarlo. Puesto que llega otro pretendiente de mi niña -Una mirada "Orgullosa" y "Tierna" posó sobre Bonni.- ya está en su mejor edad para... Bueno ya sabes -Se burló.

Ganas de matarlo no le faltaban, se dijo así misma Marceline. No podía creer que ese hombre vendiera a su propia hija. Pero claro, ella estaba mal.

Es una Omega, solo sirven para complacer al Alfa. Una mueca de disgusto salió de su rostro al pensar en sus futuras hijas, si alguna era Omega no la trataría como el resto. Otro pensamiento salió de sus más bajos deseos, los únicos hijos que tendría Bonnibel serían los suyos. De nadie más.

-He he he -Trató de burlarse, pero lo único que tenía en mente era lo último que pensó. Hijos con Bonnibel.

-Umh, creo que iré a cambiarme padre... -Ni lerda ni perezosa comenzó a caminar hasta desaparecer lo antes posible de la vista de su asqueroso padre. Dejando a una enojada Alfa con otro calmado Alfa.

-¿Qué hay de ti Marceline? -Comenzó la conversación.- ¿Alguna Omega?

-No señor.

-¿Entonces no diste tu primer nudo...? ¿...Verdad? -Era pausado en esos momentos. Tenía que asegurarse que aquel trofeo seguía limpio.

-Así es señor.

-Mis hombres me dijeron que pasabas a visitar algunas veces al burdel... -Dijo.

Con mirada sería y orgulloso, su vista posaba en ella como si fuera alguna clase de Dios místico, soltando de vez en cuando una que otra risilla sugerente.

-Si señor, más no he estado haciendo nada indecente, mi señor. -Contestó seria y tranquila.

-¿Y por qué no hacerlo?

Esa pregunta la desagrado por completo, pero no mostró seña alguna. Las mujeres, y algunos muy pocos hombres, Omegas eran tocados por todos. Todos los Omegas de allí tenían una mezcla de aromas. Y eso la repugnaba.

Soltó una leve risa la cual captó el Rey. Feliz con su cometido, sonríe entorno a ella y se marcha con un asentamiento de cabeza hacia la gran entrada del castillo.

Una vez sola, gruñe por todo lo expresado, como esperaba que Bonnibel la aligera. Un pensamiento absurdo cruzó por su mente, para que después apareciera una sonrisa sincera, mostrando todo sentimiento positivo.

Entró al enorme castillo por una puerta de roble gruesa y dura. La decoración era digna de pasar toda una tarde detallando todo lo que rodea a las paredes de piedra. Se guiaba por la interminable alfombra que conectaba con los cuartos principales y restos.

Con zancadas se detiene frente a una puerta un poco más elegante y femenina. Otra sonrisa azotó su rostro.

Con sus nudillos golpea tres veces en la puerta. Era un sonido en seco que se escuchó hasta en el pasillo un poco más alejado.

-Marceline si eres tu no quiero nada... Estoy probando los vestidos... -Su voz se escuchaba lejos, probablemente estaría en el tocador.

-Solo venía a decirte que cuando termine esto del pretendiente tendremos nuestra salida -Informó aliviando a la otra chica. Algo bueno salía de todo esto.

-Esta bien -Contestó del otro lado.- más te vale que llegues a tiempo

-Claro que si Princesa -Respondió con burla.

Se retiró con seguridad, pues sabía que tenía asegurado su momento a solas, donde sólo estaban ellas y la naturaleza.

Pronto se preocuparía por el paisano que quiere tomar la mano de su chica. Otro nuevo asesinato que nadie podrá solucionar. Una sonrisa siniestra brotó de su rostro.

Aun recordaba al primer pretendiente que llegó al reino de Ooo. Se llamaba Braco y era verdaderamente asqueroso, flacucho, y con un horrible peinado.

Apenas pisó la entrada ya quiso marcar a Bonnie. Lástima que se perdió cuando fue al baño.

Pensó la pálida chica aún con esa extraña sonrisa.

\--

Gracias por los comentarios espero que les guste.


	3. La Realeza: 2

**PALABRAS**

Después de la pequeña charla y una aclaración, donde ambas eran separadas por una gruesa puerta de madera negra, Marceline siguió con lo suyo, más precisamente, se encargó de todo el trabajo que estaba reteniendo por pasar el tiempo con su princesa.

Porque el Reino de Ooo era el más extenso en hermosas llanuras y pequeñas montañas, pues claro también era reconocido por ser un Reino rico en materia prima, lista para transformar y consumir.

Una bellísima región para tomarse unas vacaciones y disfrutar de su naturaleza real y propia.

Pero los monarcas eran un tema diferente a sus prestigiosas tierras, porque todo es reinado por los Bubblegum desde hace más de un siglo completo y los años siguen sumando a esa cifra. Porque primero comenzó con unas pequeñas conquistas que luego tomaron forma y pronto todos esos pequeños pueblos conquistados abarcaron a un extenso reinado. Donde no sólo habían buenos pasos, acertados, también habían malas decisiones y recaídas temerosas que se convertían en enfrentamientos violentos.

El abuelo de nuestra princesa fue el primero en hacer sus sucias jugadas hacia la clase más despreciada entre las personas "civilizadas". Él implementó un establecimiento donde todos los soldados que pudieron llevar la victoria a sus tierras, todos esos ganadores, eran premiados con días enteros rodeados de omegas sin reclamar -muchas de ellas bastardas de los monarcas y su gente-, pero ellos insistían en que eso no era un burdel sino una casa para alojar a esas omegas. Y todo aquella que cuestione era sentenciada a muerte.

Claro, a no ser que te culpen por brujería y te tiren por un risco o te quemen viva.

El ex rey siguió y siguió haciendo de las suyas, bromeando sobre los supuestos "chismes" que salían y cobraban vida detrás de su espalda, pero algo tenía que hacer. Aunque no hizo mucho, porque siguió fomentando el ingreso a esos lugares y no sólo a los valientes soldados, sino también a los alfas que querían tomarse una cerveza y fornicar con una puta. Y en otros casos, también eran permitidos los hombres -alfas y betas- ligados a la religión.

Fue entonces que en un día común de otoño por la noche, él y sus amigos caminaban hacía el "lugar" para divertirse un poco como los viejos tiempos, disfrutar de esos excitantes aromas que sólo podían soltar ellas y… como no, traer al mundo a otro hijo adulterino, o practicar alguna orgía con todos. Pero sus planes se vieron arruinados por el grito alentador de su mensajero, gritando a viva voz que el primogénito del rey había nacido ya y que era un fuerte y sano alfa, rubio y con aroma penetrante. Y con una sonrisa en su rostro, dio media vuelta y entró al lugar para disfrutar bajo una verdadera noticia.

Pronto después se sabría que la abuela de la princesa había tenido complicaciones durante el parto -sufriendo un desgarre que llevó a una hemorragia vaginal posparto- y ella dejó de respirar casi al instante que el niño salió de su cuerpo, dando su vida para complacer al monarca.

Con el paso de los años, el hijo de ese rey demostraba ser su copia perfecta por ser iguales en carácter y "principios", a los 16 años estaba más que listo para experimentar su primer nudo y que mejor forma de hacerlo si no es con una cualquiera.

Si le preguntaran al rey su día especial, él respondería sin dudar el día en que subía al trono y empujó a su padre para hacer sus nuevas cosas. Y el negocio oscuro familiar tuvo sus mejores años en esos momentos, y todo por el nuevo monarca que exigía todo lo que se pide.

Poco mese después, mismo rey se había enamorado de una mujer hermosísima de cabellos rojizos, únicos y singulares en este reino y en otros. Ambos habían caído en los encantos del otro y el rey no esperó para hacerla completamente suya, marcando a la hermosa mujer con una notoria mordida en su blanco cuello.

Ya casado y esperando a su primer primogénito, el rey se paseaba por todo el lugar, buscando a su omega favorita para pasar el tiempo. Pero, al llegar a la ya conocida alcoba, un aroma comenzó a introducirse por su nariz. Uno muy diferente a los normales.

Reconocía esa clase de olor, era digno de un alfa… pero, no era aroma de un hombre. Tenía una mezcla perfecta entre los olores que comúnmente tenían los hombres y la fragancia delicada de las mujeres. Abrió sus ojos con sorpresa y con un golpe seco entró al cuarto de su ramera. Excitado con lo que estaba teniendo en mente.

—¿Esa bastarda es un alfa? —Exclamó eufórico y se dirigió al círculo de omegas que estaban adentro, meciendo a la pequeña.

—Es una niña alfa, no podemos tenerla acá… ni venderla como hacemos con las demás… —Habló una de las omegas, ubicada a la derecha del cuarto. Al parecer era la jefa de las chicas.- llévala, entrégasela a alguien que no pudo tener hijos.

Y así lo hizo, el rey aturdido por tener en brazos al pequeño tesoro de los dioses, la entregó sin dudar al mejor caballero, leal y valiente, para que le enseñe todo lo que tiene que saber alguien como ella. Él caballero la recibió con una gran sonrisa atontada en su rostro, sin mencionar la felicidad de su mujer.

Y ese es un secreto que hasta el día de hoy, el rey prefiere mantenerlo bajo siete llaves. Porque el no puede decirle a su mejor soldado que es una bastarda más del montón, o peor aún, que sea su bastarda. Aunque eso es poco probable.

Cuando llegó el nacimiento del primer hijo del rey, este se mantuvo al lado de su esposa en todo momento, receloso por los demás alfas que hurgaban entre las piernas de su esposa. Cuando los jadeos y gruñidos de dolor se intensificaron él supo que se acercaba el grito del niño. Y en pocos minutos ese grito se escuchó, dejando a todos callados.

Era omega, su primer hijo era nada más que una asquerosa omega. Gruñó por lo bajo cuando captó la nueva fragancia que estaba por el aire, y al parecer todos los hombres en la sala lo miraban con condolencia.

Y el amor que supuestamente tenía por su esposa se fue apagando, dejando que la misma mujer cayese entre los brazos de la amargura y tristeza. Ella murió cuando el rey la alejó por completo, su vínculo hecho por esa mordida se estaba apagando y con ello la vida de la omega también lo hacía. Falleció llena por la pena y el dolor.

Con los pasos de los años, y saltando de cama en cama, un doctor le dijo que él tiene el problema y no las omegas con las que estuvo, el era el inútil y todos los demás se burlaban por eso. Y todo porque el no pudo tener más hijos, y se quedó con su única hija. Omega.

—Bonnie, insisto, tienes que comerte también las manzanas —Se quejó observando a la omega sentada al lado suyo sacando de su postre dicha fruta.- nunca serás linda así

—Prefiero ser fea, así no tengo que lidiar con pretendientes —Dijo y recibió la risa amarga de Marceline.- ¿Este estanque no tenía patos?

—Claro, pero la princesita tuvo que insultar al pretendiente y se llevaron a los patos como castigo —Comentó burlándose. Se detuvo cuando su vista inconscientemente se giraba hacia la princesa, sin tener la razón de eso.- ¿Qué pasó con lo que dijo tu padre?

—Ah, cierto lo había olvidado —Dijo con dificultad por el pastelito que estaba en su boca.- llegó un nuevo pretendiente… no me acuerdo de dónde es, pero llega mañana… —Habló descuidada escupiendo algunas migajas y provocando una ternura interna en Marceline.

—¿Y qué harás? —Su espalda se apoyó en el árbol detrás de ella para contener un ataque de celos, algo frecuente en ella.

—Lo de siempre, quedarme callada y contestar sarcásticamente hasta que se aburran y decidan irse —Rio y volteó para mirar a la pálida chica a los ojos.- ¿Sólo trajiste pastel?

—¿No son tus favoritos? —Dijo con su mirada aún sobre la omega.

La princesa iba a chillar cuando un olor diferente se adentró en sus fosas nasales, uno tosco y para nada amable. Se trataba de un alfa, estaba claro, pero ¿Cuál alfa?

—¿Princesa? —Se escuchó de aquella voz y se hizo visible un cuerpo alto y fornido.- hey tú padre te anda buscando Bonnie…

La princesa sonrió reconociendo al joven intruso, y quiso golpearse mentalmente por no reconocerlo antes y golpear también a Marceline por tener una esencia fuerte y olorosa. Aunque no estaba dispuesta a revelarlo.

—¿Qué quieres Jake? —Preguntó Marceline alzando su cabeza para mirar al rubio joven.

—¿Qué hacen ustedes? Tu viejo está más molesto que de costumbre… aparte, ¿La princesa no tendría que estar durmiendo a esta hora? —Preguntó con sorna mientras jugaba con sus bigotes. El joven caminó unos pasos más para luego sentarse cerca de las dos chicas.- escuche que tienes un nuevo candidato, Bonnibel…

Ni lerdo ni perezoso estiró su grueso brazo hacia la canasta que contenía la comida, siendo observado por la tajante mirada de una pálida gruñona. Pues, no por nada había mandado a preparar aquellas delicias que eran las fantasías de esa hermosa omega sentada a su izquierda.

—Así es Jake, pero acabará como los otros —Murmuró picoteando de la tarta que ahora comía el chico.

—¿Y qué pasará cuando tu padre se arte y ya no pida tu opinión? Cuando él grite que te tienes que casar…

—Umh… no lo sé, algo haré en esos momentos —Pensó con una mano en su barbilla.

—Te tendrás que casar conmigo para que seas feliz… —Bromeó.

—Sobre mi cadáver… —Masculló enfadada la misma pálida. Le lanzó una mirada más que furiosa al chico que ahora subía sus brazos con burla.- si eso llega a pasar la princesa misma tendrá que escapar del reino —Dijo tratando de aliviar su estado de humor.

La princesa parecía estar de acuerdo con lo que Marceline había escupido, aunque claro ella lo decía en broma y la joven princesa no.

—Oh por Dios Marceline, ¡Podríamos hacer eso! —Chilló emocionada.

—¿Qué? Eres estúpida Bonnie, no haremos eso

—¡Yo podría conseguir un carruaje para que escapes, Princesa!

Marceline suspiro frustrada por los comentarios estúpidos que soltaba el par de idiotas, aunque ella también se consideraba otra idiota más, en esos momentos le pareció muy deforme hablar sobre la supuesta huida de su pequeña y hermosa princesa. Vivían en un reino grande, si, pero tenían la posibilidad de escapar juntas e ir a otro pueblo cercano hasta que estén completamente lejos del Reino de Ooo.

Porque si la princesa se escapa, ella también lo haría y la seguiría hasta donde ella lo desee.

No dejaría escapar a su omega y ella no se alejará bajo ninguna circunstancia. Estaba segura de que la joven Bonnibel sería su pareja para toda la vida, aunque la misma chica insiste en bromear sobre el tema. Pero era su omega, suya y de nadie más.

—Creo que tenemos que irnos, Bonnie. Tu padre debe estar esperándote —Dijo la pálida chica cortando la plática que estaban sosteniendo ambos amigos.

—Tienes razón, no he vuelto a mi trabajo —Rio suave.- nos vemos chicas

Se despidió con un fraternal abrazo a ambas chicas por igual, dejando rastro de su aroma en sus ropas y con eso Marceline frunció el ceño molesta porque ella no podía abrazar a la princesa porque sería extraño.

La pintoresca noche era digna para una inolvidable cita, confesar sus sentimientos y exponer todos sus miedos y gustos, hacerse uno con la otra persona. La pelinegra había querido hacer aquello hace tiempo, casi al mismo tiempo que la conoció en aquel aburrido baile de prestigio y donde sólo entraban los vagos que tenían mucho dinero.

Mientras salían del hermoso jardín secreto, iluminados por las numerosas estrellas del cielo, Bonnibel era quien hablaba y contaba una que otra cosilla sin importancia, pero que Marceline escuchaba como si fuera algo importante o como si se tratase de un valioso secreto. Aunque de vez en cuando hablaba y dejaba salir oraciones que sólo molestaban a la princesa; "¿Siempre serás enana?", "Con razón todos los hombres se alejan de ti", y otras frases que producían que la princesa golpeara el brazo de la otra.

—¿Tú padre dijo cuando vendrá ese? —Preguntó recelosa abriendo caballerosamente la puerta trasera del Castillo para su acompañante. Entrar por aquella puerta ya era todo un ritual que sólo usaban cuando salían las dos solas.

—Me dijo que ya estaban llegando, supongo que mañana a primera hora o por la tarde —Dijo caminando bajo la atención penetrante de la alta.- creo que tengo tiempo para ponerme más fea —Rio.

—Algo imposible… —Susurró.

—¿Dijiste algo, Marcy? —Preguntó ignorante entrando al salón cuando la pálida chica abrió la puerta como anteriormente.

—Tarde como siempre Bonnibel —Alzó la voz el poderoso rey que estaba sentado a la punta de la larga mesa bien ordenada y equipada con deliciosa comida.

—Lo siento, padre —Lloriqueó falsamente por lo bajo y caminó hasta una silla cerca de su padre para comenzar a cenar.

—¡Por favor, Marceline! Siéntate y disfruta de la comida —Sonrió alegre.

La pelinegra también lo hizo, pero no por alegría sino para devolver al saludo y se sentó justo al lado de su próxima omega, y le sonrió para comenzar a comer tranquilamente.

 **《Gracias por todos los comentarios, espero que el capítulo sea de su agrado. Nos vemos en la próxima》**


	4. La Realeza: 3

**FINN**

Después de lo que parecía una eternidad para la joven monarca, los correteos apresurados y nerviosos de las mujeres y hombres que limpiaban y ordenaba el castillo y la sala de reuniones, le anunció que la llegada del aludido y su hijo estaba pisándole los talones.

—¡Princesa! ¡Apure que no tenemos todo el tiempo —Apresuró la mujer encargada de vestir a la rosa chica. Chica que refunfuñaba por el incómodo vestido que ni sabía colocarse.

—¡Mónica esto no me entra! —Exclamó graciosa desde el otro lado de la puerta.

Durante toda la mañana estuvieron de la misma manera, inestables, apurados y nerviosos, y todo por la llegada de los monarcas. Que por lo que decía el rey, este era uno que poseía unas tierras hermosas y listas para explotar como es merecido. Incluso los caballeros más reconocidos participarían en el banquete del almuerzo sólo para llenar los asientos vacíos.

Claro ejemplo era la pálida chica que tuvo que salir corriendo de la alcoba de su omega cuando unas trompetas anunciaron la llegada del barco en la lejanía, y ella maldiciendo mientras corría por la separación y por tener que mostrar respeto ante un idiota que quería robarse a su chica saltó con experiencia sobre el lomo del poderoso caballo negro y con firmeza en sus manos tiró de las correas del caballo para comenzar a cabalgar con autoridad hacia el muelle.

—No puedo creer que la aclamada Marceline Abadeer llegara tarde —Parloteó Jake cuando de un salto la pelinegra bajo del animal y caminó hasta pararse en su lugar correspondiente.

—Estaba tratando asuntos, oloroso —Dijo volteando la cabeza hacia atrás por la ubicación alejada de su amigo. Recibió la sonrisa y la risa bromista del alto rubio alegre, un pequeño rayo de sol dentro de la caballería.

—¡Atención! ¡Todos muestren respeto a sus superiores! —Gritó furioso un enano alfa encargado de retener a la caballería debido a que el barco estaba ya detenido en la orilla -muelle- y la rampa de madera estaba más que lista para que bajasen.

Gruñó en lo bajo cuando un hombre rechoncho y simpático bajaba por la rampa y se dirigía para saludar con respeto al mismo alfa enano. La pálida lo analizó mucho, era alto, si, pero estaría cerca del metro setenta, recubierto también por una frondosa barba castaña casi roja. Y, algo peculiar, su simpática y diferente personalidad.

De valores, comenzó a saludar a todos con un fuerte apretón de manos, sonriendo y mostrando sus perfectos dientes blancos cuando lo hacía. Cuando fue el momento de la pálida chica, el monarca se quedó sorprendido por unos profundos instantes, atontado por el aroma particular de aquella alta y delgada mujer.

—¿Alfa, señorita? —Sonrió estrechando su mano con la de la aludida. El rey recibió un asentamiento de cabeza de Marceline.

—Así es, espero que podamos complacerlo en lo que necesite

—¡Vaya! Que misterios que tenían estas tierras —Exclamó eufórico y golpeando amistosamente el hombro de Marceline.- Martín Mertens, estoy encantado de estar acá

La joven alfa respondería de no ser por la molesta voz de un nuevo inquilino en la conversación, de un alfa más molesto que los demás y mucho más débil que todos. Giró su vista para encontrarse con un chico rubio, paliducho y delgado, pero sus azulados ojos nunca repararon en ella. Gracias a dios.

—¿Viajamos de tan lejos para ver un pueblo de paisanos? —Lloriqueó, situándose al lado de su padre para observar todo lo que su vista podía.- ¿Tendremos que esperar para que aparezcan los carruajes o ¿ustedes aún no lo descubrieron?

—Muestra respeto muchacho, mira. Es una joven alfa —Dijo acostumbrados a los descerebrados comentarios de su hijo.

—El carruaje está más que listo para que usted suba, mi señor —Respondió Marceline.

El rubio joven de no más de 25 años, la miró de pies a cabeza haciendo muecas desagradable durante la inspección. Incluso murmurando cosas que sólo el podía entender.

—Pueblo de agricultores tenía que ser —Carcajeó para una broma sin sentido aparente.

Marceline entrecerró un poco sus ojos analizando al nuevo atacante, olfateando su aroma débil de alfa de cuarta, incluso se rio internamente cuando el joven intentaba intimidarla cambiando su aroma de trivial a lucha. Algo que percibió, también, fue la mirada irritado del rey hacia su hijo, probablemente cansado del estúpido.

—B-bueno… el rey y la hermosa princesa nos esperan —Habló el alfa más bajo tratando de aliviar el tenso ambiente que se había formado.

Y como habían ensayado durante toda la mañana, ambos invitados serían transportados por un hermoso y espacioso carruaje de color blanco adornado por unos delicados detalles pintados de color dorado -amarillo-, siendo arrastrado por unos impotentes corceles de color blanco y negro puro.

Marceline era la que acompañaba a los visitantes, teniendo la tarea de alardear sobre lo que habían a lo largo de sus tierras, señalando a la mejor panadería del pueblo, a los puestos de artesanía y otras pequeñas tiendas de consumo. Y todo era escuchado por la atenta y alegre mirada del rey, que de vez en cuando alagaba.

Y el príncipe era el único que, al parecer, no se estaba divirtiendo como su padre. Refunfuñando también por lo bajo cuando olfateaba a gente de menor rango, soltando comentarios agrios y, lo peor de todo, moverse sobre los hermosos almohadones de color rojizo que tenía el carruaje, probando "supuestamente" su comodidad.

Luego de unos pequeños minutos, el carruaje se detuvo frente a los enormes escalones del Castillo, Martín fue el primero en bajar y notar la presencia altiva del rey. Lo siguió después el joven príncipe y Marceline fue la última en bajar.

—Sean bienvenidos —Habló impotente el rey Bubblegum parado justo en las puertas abiertas del Castillo.- Martín, me alegra verte de nuevo

—Que hermosas tierras tienes bajo tu mano —Contestó contento. Apretando su mano.- Ella debe ser la hermosa princesa…

—Así es, mi hermosa hija —Mofó.

Sonrió falsamente cuando su padre la presentó frente a todos los viajeros y personas que acompañaban al Rey y al príncipe Finn, que se mantuvo con el entrecejo fruncido observando lo que podía y dejó caer su mirada en la joven chica de extraños cabellos.

—Buenos días, o tardes. Espero que el viaje no haya sido tedioso para usted, su Majestad —Saludó recibiendo la mano del rechoncho y luego saludó de la misma manera a su próximo alfa.

Claro que también había recibido una mirada de asco cuando su mano se apretó entorno a la suya. Y gruñó internamente cuando ese cavernícola lo hizo, ¿Ese inútil sería capaz de controlar todo un reinado sin la ayuda de su padre?

Tal vez, ni siquiera tiene cara de vestirse solo.

Rio por su pensamiento, y sintió el peso de una mirada sobre ella. Al parecer Marceline la observaba desde la espalda de los visitantes, tranquila y paciente, y únicamente disfrutando de la mirada que se enviaban entre ellas. Aunque para Bonnibel sólo era un juego, para Marceline era otro descontrol de mariposas en su estómago.

Aunque esa conexión de mirada duró poca por la fuerte y firme voz de su padre dando órdenes.

—¡Bueno! Mucha charla por hoy —Dijo y giró por sobre sus pasos comenzando a caminar adentro del castillo.- ¡Síganme! Es hora del almuerzo…

Mientras el gordo rey seguía a Bubblegum, casi sobre sus talones, el joven príncipe se tomaba su tiempo para analizar el entorno y soltar una que otra palabrota dirigida generalmente a las mucamas o sirvientes. Pero la joven princesa se quedó al último intencionalmente, a paso lento mientras esperaba que la pálida chica caminara a la par suya. Cosa que Marceline entendió y trotó algunos pasos hasta ubicarse a su lado.

—¿Cómo te fue? —Cuchicheó casi en susurro y redujo la velocidad de sus pasos.- lo veo con cara de cavernícola…

—Estas en lo cierto —Se burló.- estuvo todo el viaje quejándose

—Iugh, que perdedor

—¿Eso piensas? Yo pienso que es peor que uno, incluso se burló de la barba que tiene Jake. ¿Puedes creerle? —Contó divertida con la mueca sorprendida de su princesa.

—¿De verdad? —Rio junto con la pálida, dejaron de molestarse cuando entraron al comedor y aún con paso lento y despreocupado. — siéntate al lado mío, tengo que sentarme a la derecha del príncipe, tu siéntate a mi derecha

La pelinegra asintió y se dejó guiar por la princesa. El rey sentado en el extremo, poderoso sin tener que compartir espacio, Martín sentado a su izquierda y parloteando con un aburrido monarca y su hijo estaba sentado a la derecha del rey Bubblegum, esperando a que la servidumbre le sirviera como corresponde. Y La princesa se ubicó a la derecha del patético príncipe, y todo por la exigencias de su padre.

—Hoy almorzaremos un delicioso cerdo y un tierno pato, elegido por uno de los mejores carniceros del pueblo —Presumió en la cara de su invitado.

El almuerzo transcurría con una amena charla entre los Reyes, incluyendo por momentos a la caballería, como Marceline. Dicha pálida sólo se mantenía atenta a las ocurrencias que salían en susurro de su princesa, riendo por momentos por las habladurías que está decía, aunque también contenta porque no todas las veces compartía un almuerzo con su chica.

Incluso Jake, que estaba situado en la silla al frente de ambas, tiraba una que otra broma a la pareja de chicas. Tirando también un trozo de carne para llamar su atención.

—Entonces… ¿Cuándo será la boda? —Habló el rubio saliendo del terrible silencio en que el solito se había sumergido.- supongo que pronto

—Compórtate chico…

—¿Tienes algún apuro? —Escupió el rey mientras dejaba caer su tenedor al plato, produciendo un sonido tajante. — eso lo decido yo, amigo…

—Pues, me propusieron que me emparejara con una princesa desconocida, lo mínimo que puedo decidir es cuando será la boda y cuando la podré desposar…

—¿Eso crees tu? —Mofó aplastando con su tenedor un pedazo de carne de cerdo.- es mi hija y yo lo decido…

—Y mi próxima omega, Bubblegum —Respondió tosco y miró a la joven mencionada.- ¿Acaso no le dirás nada a tu padre? Tu eres la solterona

—Maldito imbécil —Gruñó Marceline. Casi como un susurro que fue escuchado por la princesa y extrañamente por el rubio amigo, ambos soltando una risa cuando se escucho.

—Cállate chico, rey… amigo, lamento las estúpidas acciones de mi hijo… yo —Dijo nervioso y dejó los cubiertos para fijarse en el alto rubio a su costado.- estaba pensando, que podríamos… no sé, que la boda si hiciera en mis tierras…

El rey de Ooo se quedó callado, y no por la sugerencia que escuchaba a su izquierda, sino por la irritante personalidad del joven que sería el próximo alfa de su hija.

—¿En tu reino? —Espetó.- ¿Por qué yo haría eso?

—P-para que… son hermosas tierras… sería como una boda de cuentos de hadas… ¿Tú que dices, Bonnibel?

—Creo que es una buena idea, rey —Reveló evitando la mirada de su padre y la de Marceline.- sería muy divertido visitar su reino, me han informado que es el más pintoresco de Europa

El rechoncho rio aliviado por tener el permiso de esa omega, porque aunque no lo demostrara, estaba aterrado por una posible negación de ella. Esa omega demostraba carácter y elegancia y casi lamentaba el hecho de que se casara con el inútil de su hijo, ¿Por qué el rey de Ooo no la emparejó con la muchacha alfa sentada fielmente al lado de la princesa. Al parecer si era idiota como otros decían.

—¡Me alegro! Estoy agradecido de usted, princesa —Sonrió.- si no es mucho, podríamos salir mañana mismo con los caballos…

—¿Caballos? ¿No viajaremos en barco? —Dijo confundida.

—Tenía pensado que podríamos ir a caballo hasta las colonias británicas que tengo al norte… a partir de allí tomaremos el barco… —Contestó hablando con miedo sobre su plan.

—¿No sería así más largo y cansador?

—Oh Bubblegum, un viaje de 2 semanas en un barco es mucho más difícil que esto, podríamos tardar más pero ustedes disfrutarán las maravillas de la naturaleza…

—Bueno, si mi hija quiere… creo que aceptamos, mañana a primera hora saldremos. Bonnie, tu elegirás a los caballeros. Pero ahora, terminemos de comer…

Dijo y dando la última palabra, todos obedecieron y siguieron comiendo de su plato, compartiendo platicas entre ellos y la caballería. Sacando a relucir los puntos fuertes de su reino o simplemente hablando de temas triviales. La alfa estaba atenta y con una pregunta en la mente, y con un poco de miedo por la respuesta.

—Bonnie… ¿Tú me elegirás para que vaya contigo? —Susurró casi contra el oído de la más joven.

—Claro Marcy, también a Jake… —Contestó distraída comiendo de su ensalada.

Suspiró aliviada mientras volvía a sentarse como debía en la silla, ya no había miedos ni preocupación. Ahora sólo quedaba esperar al día de mañana para partir, y también soportar al idiota que también viajaría y posiblemente adentro del carruaje mientras ella iba cabalgando lejos de su chica. Frunció el ceño pensando en eso.

La cena terminó cuando el rey de Ooo acababa de su bien servido postre, sin esperar a los demás, él se levantó de su asiento y anunció al otro que debía llevarlo a un lugar, un lugar que tenía que visitar antes de que se fueran. Un lugar que dudosamente sólo abría por la noche.

—Bonnibel, los hombres saldremos —Anunció al lado de la puerta del comedor, esperando a que todos estén listos para salir.- no te duermas tarde

Sin esperar más, los dos Reyes y el príncipe, juntos con todos los que ocuparon los asientos vacíos —excepto Jake y Marceline- salieron con la cabeza en alto, y algunos comenzaron ya a producir otro aroma peculiar al normal. Sonrientes y felices, cerraron la puerta del salón. Sin importarles.

—Bueno, tenemos el castillo para nosotros tres —Parloteó Jake robando el postre de los asientos cercanos.- fue una buena idea quedarse…

—No hables con la boca llena de comida, Jake

—¿Por qué querrá que vayamos primero por tierra y luego por mar? —Preguntó la pálida mirando de reojo a la glotona omega.

—¿Para qué veamos los árboles?

—Iremos por tierra porque quiere que veamos sus colonias del norte… —Aclaró la joven.- Marcy pásame esa fuente de cerezas…

—¡Oye no! ¡Son mías! —Gritó el rubio tirando de dicho alimento.

—¡Dámelas Jake! —Claro que la pelinegra pelearía con dientes y garras para satisfacer los caprichos de su próxima omega.

Cuando el reloj marcó las doce p.m. el alfa rubio y con barba se despidió de ambas jóvenes que estaban aún sentadas en la mesa de banquete, hablando de todo y a la vez nada. Compartiendo tiernas miradas que para una, significó mucho. Habían pasado treinta minutos cuando la joven ojiazul decidió irse a su alcoba a descansar, acompañada caballerosamente por Marceline, cuidando de sus pasos.

—Adiós Marcie —Se despidió besando la mejilla de la más alta, colocándose en puntitas para llegar.- descansa…

Y con eso último, la puerta se cerró delante de una hipnotizada chica alfa, olfateando de Bonnibel cuando está se acercó para la muestra de cariño y oler la fragancia única que podía percibir desde adentro de su alcoba era mágico. Incluso, antes de irse, se acercó a la puerta para apoyarse y poder oler más de ella. Lloriqueó casi aullando por la gruesa puerta que no dejaba pasar los olores de su damisela.

Completamente herida, se aleja de la puerta y sale del Castillo como un pequeño cachorro triste y abatido.

 **《Perdón por la demora, no tengo excusas:v. Espero que el capítulo sea de su agrado y no estamos viendo para la próxima》**


	5. La Realeza: 4

**NUBE**

Ya en el alba la alta y delgada pelinegra había sido víctima de una terrible crisis de celos, cuando el rubio, aparentemente amable, le corrió la silla para que la omega se sentara y comenzara a desayunar junto con los demás. Ella ya se había parado de su asiento y se dirigía a su Bonnie cuando el flacucho mismo hizo lo que ella quería, y para el colmo la princesa le devolvió una hermosa sonrisa como agradecimiento.

Como había perdido la batalla, dramáticamente mirando a la chica que distraídamente revolvía su comida, se desplomó en su asiento y bufó exageradamente buscando la atención lejana y perdida de su chica. Pero no lo hizo, y no sabía el porqué, tal vez eran las ruidosas voces de los alfas que charlaban en la mesa y eso no dejaba que la otra escuchara sus lamentos. Es por eso que zapateó con fuerza contra el suelo.

Captó la atención de algunos alfas, que volvían a lo suyo poco después, pero nunca la de Bonnibel. Hasta Finn dejó de platicar cuando un trozo de pan cayó por equivocación en él.

—¿Tienes algún problema mental o sólo eres idiota? —Dijo mismo rubio y la miró entrecerrando sus ojos.

—¿Idiota? Idiota serás tú, renacuajo —Murmuró. Y comenzó a ignorar al rubio para continuar con lo que hacía, más precisamente el teatro desvergonzado dirigido única a su extraña chica.

—¿Y por qué sigues desperdiciando el pedazo duro de pan? —Escupió.- puedes matar a alguien con ese viejo pan…

—¿De qué hablas? Este pan yo misma lo traje tempranito de la panadería, la mejor de todo occidente —Replicó cuando sintió la risa burlesca del joven ubicado al frente suyo, compartiendo aires con su chica. Aire y espacio que ella tenía que compartir con la rosa.

El chico abrió la boca para seguir con su parloteo contra la cosas más insignificantes que se encontraban asentadas sobre el reino, pero la voz de su padre lo hizo cerrar la boca como todo buen perro amaestrado.

—¿Listos para la aventura? —Dialogó simpático el rechoncho rey, para bajar más la esperanza de Marceline, esa frase hizo que la princesa dejara de jugar con su plato de comida para observarlo.- princesa, le aconsejo que empaque sus mejores libros para que no se aburra —Sonrió al tanto de los gustos de la princesa.

—Lo tendré en cuenta, su Majestad —Respondió de la misma manera y sonriendo giró su vista y chocó contra la fija mirada de Marceline sobre ella.- ¿Qué?

—Padre, no creo que ella le guste la lectura, que va, tal vez ni siquiera sabe leer

—No hables así de mi hija en mi maldita mesa y castillo —Bramó Bubblegum de la manera más fría posible y todos en la mesa callaron para prestar atención. Nadie en su puta vida debía cuestionar sobre sus creaciones en esta vida, aunque no demostraba demasiado afecto hacia su hija, si alguien la llegara subestimar quería decir que también subestima al poderoso rey del gran Ooo. Rara manera de entender las cosas ¿Verdad?.

—¡Ella es la persona más inteligente del puto mundo! —Saltó en defensa la pelinegra, obvio que no debía faltar ella. Y tampoco faltaría una que otra risilla divertida de algún general de alto rango.

Y el comentario del rey pareció callar la boca siempre abierta del chico, refunfuñando por lo bajo cuando no podía contradecir al más grande ni poder salvar un poco su orgullo y dignidad. Pronto todos volvieron otra vez a una charla grupal y las voces llenaron de vuelta el salón, los distintos tonos y volúmenes de los alfas más prestigiosos hacia imposible la tarea de Marceline de captar la atención de la chica que ahora hablaba con el rey padre de Finn.

El único apático, aparte de Marceline, que no sostenía una charla con los demás era el príncipe Finn y este sólo se disponía a comer su comida y mirar una que otra vez a la princesa sentada al costado suyo, claro, de manera lasciva. Mirada que también era captada por su rival, Marceline también observaba todos los movimientos que hacía ese asqueroso alfa y más cuando involucraba a la chica.

Parecía una eternidad, una lenta y aburrida eternidad, pero por fin el rey había alzado la voz para apurar a su gente y todos los alfas se levantaron de su asiento para salir del salón, Bonni también había sido ordenada para que hiciera lo suyo como era lo planeado, subiendo a su alcoba para terminar de recoger todo lo que llevaría y coger uno que otro libro sugerido por su Alteza.

—¿Bonnie? —Golpeó la puerta entreabierta de la princesa y sin esperar alguna respuesta entró encontrándose a la princesa de frente.- ¿Qué?

—¿Qué te dije sobre golpear, Marceline Abadeer? —Se quejó alejándose de la pálida.

—No respondiste…

—¡No dejaste tiempo para que contestara! Simplemente entraste —Carcajeó mientras buscaba algo en un cajón de su mueble.- ¿No tienes que preparar tu caballo o algo?

—Si, pero tenía que hablar contigo primero… —Respondió calmada y se adentró en la alcoba para sentarse en la cómoda cama de su chica.- ¿Qué piensas del príncipe?

—No he tenido el gusto de hablar con él, salvo por los sarcástico comentarios que larga su boca

—Pero… ¿Te parece lindo? —Murmuró haciendo que el ambiente se tensara un poco.

—Pues… es y no es, ¿Entiendes? —Sonrió y viró hacia la calmada alfa sentada en su cama posando como si fuera un perrito apunto de ser regañado.- ¿Por qué preguntas?

—Solo curiosidad… ¿Crees que su aroma sea lindo?

—Mmm… huele como a pino… o algo natural

—¿Y el mío? —Siguió. La princesa, aturdida por las múltiples preguntas, se acercó y tomó asiento muy cerca de la pelinegra.

—Tu hueles a… Marceline Abadeer —Rio sosteniendo la mirada con la otra. Una adorable sonrisa quedó como última muestra de felicidad, y Marceline la devolvió con mucho afecto y entusiasmo.

Podría ser… ¿Una oportunidad? ¿Un aliento para seguir con todo? ¿O simplemente era un comentario sin sentimiento ni nada?. De todas maneras, algo comenzaba a nacer entre ambas, y eso algo siempre estuvo presente en todo momento cuando se conocieron en la niñez, y bam. Ellas no se habían conocido durante un aburrido baile.

Todo pasó a la edad de siete años, cuando la pálida chica era una aventurera nata y descarada, que no le tenía miedo a alzarle la voz al rey o algún superior de su padre. Incluso era sacada del Castillo cada vez que entraba sin permiso sólo por que había olido el pan recién horneado, aunque eso no enojaba al rey, el rey enfurecía cada vez que la desvergonzada exigía otro pedazo de pan caliente, y ni hablar de su tierno aroma cuando enojaba. Simplemente cómico.

Pero no fue hasta el cumpleaños número siete de Bonnie, Marceline contando ya con ocho, cuando la rosa niña había bajado para su jardín favorito, sosteniendo en una de sus manos un libro de cuentos para niños. Era la primera vez que lo sin la compañía del rey o de alguna mucama o niñera, y ella no esperaría a que su padre terminase con su trabajo, el día era soleado y hermoso para salir a leer bajo la sombra de un inmenso árbol.

Pero se vio interrumpida por una inquilina sentada en su lugar favorito, aparentemente devorando un pequeño pastel. Chilló caminando hacia la pelinegra y zapateó infantilmente contra el suelo, consiguiendo la atención de la otra niña, que rápidamente dejó de comer para centrarse en mirar a la nueva intrusa.

—¿Qué haces acá? Este jardín es sólo para la princesa, ósea yo —Gruñendo altivamente y esperó a que la otra respondiese. Pero sólo se quedaba mirándola fijamente.- ¿Acaso no sabes hablar o que?

—Omega… —Dijo.

—Estúpida…

—Eres omega, por esa razón hueles agradable —Razonó de la manera más inocente posible.

Tomándolo como un insulto, la joven Alteza gimió alterada y lo último que supo la pequeña pálida es que un libro fue arrojado, y lo siguiente fue que el mismo libro se dirigía hacia su cabeza. Poco después, por los lloriqueos nerviosos de su hija, el rey encontró a Marceline inconsciente en el suelo, cerca del árbol, y con un libro y un pedazo pequeño de tarta a sus costados.

Con el paso de los días la pelinegra no se acercó al castillo temiendo que la misma pequeña princesa la golpeara. Y durante un baile se presentaron apropiadamente, se reconocieron al instante -Bonnie la reconoció por la notoria cicatriz que había en la frente de la pálida, producida por la culpa de un libro volador-, rieron incómodamente cuando lo recordaron y Marceline la invitó a bailar.

Una pequeña y graciosa anécdota entre ambas.

La princesa miró hacia arriba, esperando ver alguna nube cargada y gris, pero solo se encontró con el cielo limpio e iluminado por los feroces rayos del sol y eso, para la princesa, no era nada bueno. Ella deseaba que el clima fuera caótico y que su padre cancelara todo este viaje.

Pero todas sus esperanzas se desvanecieron tan rápido mientras su padre la empujaba lentamente para adentrarse al carruaje, ya sentada formalmente suspiró cansada y su padre tomó asiento a su lado, esperando pacientemente a los demás.

—Si te portas como es debido de una omega, prometo que regresaremos cuando tú quieras —Murmuró el alfa, tranquilo y aburrido.- eso sí, han de pasar por lo menos dos días… después de eso regresaremos cuando gustes

—Y el comportamiento que sugieres es de una omega idiota y callada, que sólo sabe arreglarse y elegir a futuros maridos, ¿O me equivoco?

—Eres muy atrevida Bonnibel —Comentó desinteresado mirando por la ventanilla.- pero si, si portas con esos modales haré todo lo que quieras. Ahora cállate que ahí vienen…

Y como había anunciado el rey, poco después el rechoncho y simpático alfa entró y se sentó al frente de Bubblegum, mientras que su hijo se sentó quedando cara a cara con la princesa, casi rozando sus rodillas, el fuerte bramido que se dejó escuchar por parte del alfa haciendo que el carruaje comenzara a moverse y también lo hicieron los caballos que acompañaban al carruaje, caballos que eran dirigidos por Marceline y Jake, y uno que otro amigo del más grande.

Y como la tormenta nunca llegó para placer de la omega, la desgracia si que cayó pero no de la manera que ella pedía. Justo a mitad del camino, habiendo pasado muchas horas de movida sin detenerse, el infortunio se desplomó sobre ella de la manera menos pensada. De noche y con el ciclo de celo estallando. ¿Qué más podía pasar?

Cerró y apretó sus piernas para aliviarse con la pequeña y desconsiderada fricción, ahora bien, eso era lo mínimo del celo. Lo fuerte era tener que soportar las miradas asombradas y hasta lascivas de los otros alfas, miradas que no podía asegurar pero si que sentía en su nuca, era eso o sólo era la penetrante mirada de Finn. Rozando intencionalmente su rodilla con la de ella.

—Umh… ¿Princesa? ¿No le gustaría que nos detuviéramos… para, comprar algunas hierbas? —Preguntó el rechoncho, comprensivo y amable.

—S-si… m-me…, estaría bien —Soltó como pudo, acalorada y agitada.

Martín sonrió suave y con el grito más trivial le avisó al jinete de los nuevos planes, parando de inmediato el carruaje se quedó cerca de un pequeño pueblo autónomo. Planes que eran observados silenciosamente por la joven pálida, la cual apenas había olfateado la densa neblina de feromonas de Bonnie está había estado inquieta en todo momento. Siendo más calculadora que persona, midiendo y escuchando todo lo que podía.

—Ve a caminar un poco… piérdete entre esos árboles —Habló cerca de su oído su padre, insinuando lo que debía hacer.

La princesa asintió y con el pulso tembloroso bajó del carruaje y caminó de manera extraña hasta perderse entre los gordos y enormes árboles, claro, bajo la mirada de Marceline quien también bajó de su caballo. Agradecía al cielo y a los dioses el hecho de que sus compañeros ya estaban emparejados y sin intención de tener amantes, de lo contrario sería un día pesado para los celos agobiantes de la pálida.

Celos que explotaron cuando un desagradable flacucho rubio salía del carruaje para seguir a la princesa, seguro y arrogantemente caminaba por el camino que Bonnie había tomado. Entonces fue cuando Marceline, ni lerda ni perezosa, corrió prácticamente hasta el rubio y lo detuvo para encararlo violentamente.

—¿Adónde crees que vas? —Gruñó esparciendo sus feromonas toscamente y eso hizo que el otro retrocediera unos milímetros.

—Tengo que socorrer a mi omega —Se burló dentro del ambiente tenso.- para eso estoy yo…

—¿Omega? ¿Tú omega? —Rio amargamente.- primero muerta que eso

—¡Marceline! Déjalo ir o ve tu, no me importa —Gritó el rey desde el transporte.

—Iré yo

Se adelantó Marceline, no quería otra guerra o producir una masacre por los celos. Sostuvo tajantemente la mirada de Finn antes de comenzar a caminar, siendo guiada por el rastro imaginario de eso dulce y atrayente fragancia francesa, exquisita para las fosas nasales de Marceline. Apresuró sus pasos cuando dicho perfume era más intenso, mas denso.

La vio abrazando a un grueso árbol, con la cabeza agachada y el trasero un poco salido, y soltando lamentos y groserías que ni Marceline pronunciaría, poco le importaba la presencia de Marceline, porque ahora solo estaba concentrada en los cosquilleos prolongados en su entrepierna.

—¿Bonnie? —Serena y suave se acerca un poco a la otra. Evitando que su cuerpo reaccione a los estímulos naturales como es el celo.

—¿M-marcy?... —Soltó un alarido quejoso.- ¿Y Finn?

—¿Finn? ¿Qué? ¡No! ¡No traeré a Finn! —Bramó y sin querer soltó una nube pesada de feromonas.- ¡Ni siquiera están casados!

—Dios… Marcie… sólo llámalo —se quejó mientras recibía un fuerte espasmo en su vientre y pecho. Signo más que claro de que su celo estaba en la cima.

—¡Qué no! —Rugió violenta y acortó aún más la distancia entre ambas, ahora Bonnie no sólo se preocupaba por su celo, sino también por la impotente presencia que había formado Marceline sin darse cuenta.- ¡Sólo tomarás las malditas hierbas que te traerá Martín!

La princesa nunca antes había sido obligada a nada, y justo ahora Marceline lo hacía sin mover un dedo. Se quedó en la misma posición y cuando el ritmo de su corazón bajo un poco se enderezó y, disimuladamente, hizo una fricción agradable entre sus piernas cuando comenzó a caminar. Pero se detuvo y volteó para enfrentar a la pelinegra.

—Que sea la última vez que me levantas la voz —Murmuró y miró nerviosamente hacia abajo.- tomaré las hierbas y tú… tendrás que hacer algo también

Burlescamente se giró y caminó hasta el carruaje, dejando a la pálida chica mirando también hacia abajo, más precisamente al bulto enorme que había entre sus piernas. Del cual no se había dado cuenta hasta ahora.

—¿Descubrió que estoy enamorada de ella? —Gimió temerosa y distraídamente comenzó a manosear su paquete.

 **《¡Hey! Gracias por los comentarios, como siempre lamento la demora. Espero que el capítulo sea de su agrado, y estoy al tanto de sus sugerencias, estoy cortas de ideas -ideas que necesito poner en los espacios en blanco:v usd saben-. ¡Gracias por leer!》**


	6. La Realeza: 5

**CUADROS**

—Bien Bonnibel, por tu culpa ahora tenemos que hospedarnos en este mugroso lugar… —Escupió entandando en lo que sería su dormitorio.

Luego de que Martín encontrara todas las hierbas para aliviar el celo de la princesa, él mismo había elegido el lugar en que pasarían la noche. Un pequeño recinto, por así llamarlo, improvisado que por las opiniones del alfa decían que era el mejor en la colonia. Agradable y decorado con numerosos adornos hechos de madera y a mano, el beta que distribuía las habitaciones -encargado sólo por esa noche- había quedado embobado mirando a la princesa. Misma que sólo se disponía a caminar en silencio.

Y cuando Marceline notó aquellas descaradas y duraderas miradas, le arrebató tajante las llaves que sostenían sus manos. Mirándolo fijamente mientras subía por las escaleras oscuras para llegar a su habitación, seguida por los demás sujetos.

Como Bonnibel aún estaba bajo su ciclo -porque ese conjunto de flores solo aliviaban un poco su acelerado ritmo- no podía dormir sola, de ser así algún alfa podría aprovecharse y le quitaría su valiosa virginidad. Es por eso que el rey compartirá el cuarto con su hija para que ninguno se pase de listo.

—Iba a ser lo mismo, teníamos que parar para descansar… —Replicó caminando por el pequeño cuarto.

Este, como en el "vestíbulo", también estaba adornado por numerosos adornos de animales tallados con madera de calidad, en sus paredes colgaban unos cuadros de paisajes y en su mayoría los cuadros contenían divinas flores enmarcadas. Equipado con dos armarios para usarlos como quieras, una cama matrimonial hermosa, suave y cómoda a plena vista y una puerta que daba al único baño que tenía el cuarto. Un capricho del rey.

Y ni hablar del hermoso ventanal que daba a la calle más transitada del pueblito, la sedosa cortina fue muy bien recibida por una gran sonrisa del rey. Encantado con esa mezcla de colores alegres que hacían un hermoso contraste en el color oscuro de las paredes y el suelo, provocado por las ya mencionadas maderas.

—Me gusta la alfombra… —Comentó vacilante mientras sus pies desnudos admiraban de la textura.- tomaré un baño

—¿Sabes como hacerlo? —Mofó virando hacia ella.- ten cuidado, acá no tenemos a las doncellas

La princesa gruñó por lo bajo cuando sintió la risa burlesca del rey, y aunque tenía algo de razón, ella no lo demostrará. Porque quería lavarse lo antes posible para quitarse el aroma que expulsaba su cuerpo en celo, aunque ni siquiera sabía como abrir un grifo.

—Le pediré a alguien ayuda, no a ti, porque de seguro tampoco sabes como hacerlo —Rio.

—Buen jugado Bonnibel, buen jugado —Dijo después de unos segundos de intenso intercambio de miradas.- llama a Marceline, ella debe de saber. No creo que Finn sepa cómo hacerlo…

La princesa asintió y caminó apresurada a la puerta, sólo caminó unos cuantos metros antes de estar frente a la puerta de Marceline, puerta que ella había elegido recelosa para velar el estado de su omega. Suspiró agitada y alzó su puño para golpear, pero la pálida abrió antes de que eso sucediera. Al parecer alguien estaba atenta.

Salió vistiendo tan sólo con unos pantalones holgados que usaba para dormir y la parte de arriba -zona de los pequeños pechos- era cubierto por unas vendas blancas, dejando sus abdominales a la vista del público. Público que se sentiría orgulloso de tocar aquella obra de arte.

—¡Bonnie! ¿Sucede algo? —Escupió alterada mientras se acercaba aún más a la más joven. Joven que tambaleó sobre sus pies cuando una oleada de Marceline chocó contra su fina nariz.

—Ugh Marceline… apesta —Apretó su nariz para evitar ese intruso que se colaba en su nariz sin menor esfuerzo.- umm… Marcy… n-necesito que enseñes a bañarme

—¡¿Qué?! —Explotó completamente roja de la vergüenza.

—¡N-no! ¡Espera así no era! —Se calló unos instantes para recomponer su postura y respiró profundamente para hablar.- papá no sabe cómo se usan los grifos… y necesito una ducha

—A-ah… c-claro, tienes razón —Murmuró desilusionada. Pero rápidamente sonrió y miró a la rosa chica.- con gusto te enseñaré a usar el grifo de baño —Rio y extendió su mano para que la otra la tomase.

Cuando llegaron al baño, la pelinegra se arrodilló y se acercó a la hermosa bañadera de color blanco brillante -al igual que todos los otros instrumentos para la higiene y necesidades-, Bonnie atenta a los movimientos de su amiga se acerca y queda sentada prolijamente sobre el suelo, muy cerca de Marceline. Quien se mantenía en todos sus sentidos por una fuerza mística.

—Presta atención, —Comenzó.- primero tienes que girar está cosa —Dijo y con su mano tomaba la perilla para darla vuelta.- ahora sale agua, pero no caliente y tienes que girar está otra cosa hasta que quede la temperatura adecuada para ti… —Giró otra perilla que estaba a la izquierda. Bonnie sólo miraba atenta a la nula explicación que hacia su amiga.

—¿Cómo se llaman las cosas?

—Sólo soy un soldado, no tengo idea de cómo se llaman —Carcajeó mirándola. La princesa chilló divertida y se asustó por el golpe sonoro que dio la puerta de baño al estrellarse contra la pared.

—Listo Marceline, gracias por ayudar a la inútil de mi hija, pero te voy a pedir que te vayas —Dijo calmado esperando a un lado de la puerta para que la chica saliese.

—Claro Alteza… Bonnie —Se despidió y antes de alejarse le obsequió otra hermosa sonrisa.

Marceline salió con unos tambaleos nerviosos, había estado muy cerca de su chica y se resistió como todo un dios, claro, eso repercutió en su zona pélvica. Con su natural bulto entre las piernas entró a su habitación que compartía con Jake, quien estaba tratando de robar un cuadro pegado a la pared.

—¡Hey Marcy! Cierra la puerta y ven a ayudarme… —Susurró lo más bajo posible pero con un tono dramático y exagerado. La chica lo hizo y caminó hasta quedar detrás de él.

—¿Qué estás haciendo ahí, bastardo? —Se burló cruzándose de brazos. Mientras estaba allí recibió la mirada indignada de su compañero.

—¿Bastardo? ¡¿Bastardo yo?! —Lloriqueó pero rápidamente las lágrimas cambiaron por una mirada alterada.- ayúdame rápido a sacar está estúpida pintura… esto le va a encantar a arcoíris…

—¿A Irsa le gustan estas burradas? —Preguntó asombrada quitando con sus ágiles dedos algunas trabas de alambre viejo.

—¡Claro que le gustan! ¡Es la mujer más culta que existe!

Durante el robo del cuadro, Marceline replicó su comentario, diciendo que la mujer más culta sólo podía ser su Bonnibel y que nadie más podía serlo, claro que recibió una mirada entre asombrada y furiosa de Jake quien se unió a lo que era una nueva pelea acerca de las merecidas habilidades de sus omegas. Y la discusión hizo que el robo se atrasara mucho más de lo planeado, algo que Jake tenía en mente apenas había pisado el cuarto y había visto el cuadro.

—¡Listo! ¡Gracias Marcie! —Dijo alegre observando a su nuevo cuadro.- hey, ¿Quién había toca…? ¿Tienes una erección por mi? —Carcajeó.- mira, soy un hombre comprometido…

—¡Cállate! —Gritó y con su mano trató de esconderse tremendo bulto que parecía no ceder.- nunca sería por ti…

—¿Es por la princesa? —Inquirió jugando con la barba que yacía en su mentón.- ¿Por qué no le dices que estas enamorada de ella? Que tú eres su alfa…

—¿Será porque ya está comprometida con el idiota ese? —Ironizó enojada. Se sentó en su cama y apoyó su cabeza con sus manos, avergonzada.

—No se lo digas a nadie pero…, ¿Tú crees eso?... para mí es algo, umm, no sé… tonto —Dijo y la imitó para sentarse junto a ella.

—¿Por qué lo dices?

—Mira, yo soy un rey y tengo una hija… ahora, ¿Qué elegirías tu?, a un campesino o a un alfa que tiene para mantener a tu hija…

—Jake, soy el término medio de esos dos ejemplos. No tengo suficiente dinero pero tampoco soy pobre…

—Cállate, bueno. ¿Qué pasa cuando tienes a un alfa y a una alfa mujer? ¿Elegirías al alfa sabiendo que una mujer alfa es mucho más eficiente en todos los campos que toque?

—¿A qué quieres llegar con eso? —Murmuró contra las palmas de sus manos.

—Que eres la persona más bruta del mundo. No eso no era, mira. O el rey es más ciego que tu o simplemente está haciendo algunas de las suyas. ¿Te acuerdas cuando engañó a ese rey del sur diciendo que no habría enfrentamiento y al final si lo hubo? Ganamos, Marcie… Quiere obtener algo de este rey, no quiere vender a su hija…

Marceline quedó unos momentos en silencio, analizando la situación que se presentó de la boca de su amigo, tal vez tenía razón y esto sólo era un engaño. Con una sonrisa pegada en su pálida cara, salió de su escondite para mirarlo con determinación en sus ojos.

—¡Se lo diré mañana! —Gritó-susurró levantándose de la cama entusiasmada con la nueva teoría.

—¡Así se hace…! —Paró de hablar por una oleada particular que expulsaba su amiga, mirando hacia abajo para burlarse.- pero primero hazte cargo de ese amiguito

Y con un ambiente guasón en el cuarto, la pálida se hizo cargo de lo suyo y Jake volvió a lo que se propuso desde que entró por la puerta, encontrar lindas pinturas y objetos para su omega, escondiéndolo todo en un maldito cofre que se le ocurrió traer.

Por otro lado, Bonnie estaba ya acostada en la cama matrimonial viendo a su padre luchar con las pintorescas cortinas, porque pareciera que no se cerraban del todo y dejaba una gran apertura en el medio. Abertura por donde se filtraría el sol matutino.

—Malditas cortinas que me despertaran por el maldito sol… —Refunfuñó moviendo de un lado para otro a la hermosa cortina, buscando cerrarla por completo.- ¿Sabes que Bonnie? Por culpa de esta maldita cortina haré toda una masacre en este estúpido pueblo… maldita cortina de segunda… —Se quejó otra vez.

Lloriqueos que eran escuchados aburridamente por su hija. Luego de lo que parecía una eternidad para la chica, su padre dejó a la cortina en paz para acompañarla en la cama, quedando ella al lado de la pared y él a la derecha.

—Buenas noches —Se dijeron y ambos se dieron la espalda para comenzar a dormir.

La noche fue bastante larga para algunos, más precisamente para dos alfas jóvenes que querían hacer de las suyas. Marceline cada dos horas se levantaba y salía de su cuarto para averiguar el estado de su omega, pegando su oreja a la puerta de los Bubblegum para buscar lo que quería y cuando terminaba de espiar, caminaba derrotada hasta su cuarto. El otro alfa era el muy querido Finn, quien también salía de ves en cuando de su estancia para caminar "distraídamente" hacia el cuarto de la omega, esperando oír una señal para entrar y reclamar a su próxima esposa.

Y en una de esas furtivas salidas, ambos se toparon de frente. Sorprendidos y al instante ambos estaban más que enfurecidos con el otro, sabiendo a creces el porque estaban parados frente a esa puerta. Marceline fue la primera en reaccionar con sus instintos, expulsando un aroma denso y punzante reclamando el espacio que ella creía suyo.

Finn pareció reaccionar de la misma manera, sus ojos se encontraban más brillantes que de lo normal, pero con el brillo mordaz de lo arcaico, de todo un alfa que pretende defender lo suyo de otros.

No hablaban, porque sabían que sus voces sólo despertarían a los demás, y era algo que ellos no querían. No hacían más que intercambiar unas duras miradas y los aromas comenzaban a ser aún más tensos, lo que provocaría que los mismos despertaran a alguien, o a los mismos Bubblegum del otro lado.

Finalmente fue Finn quien cedió ante el enfrentamiento de miradas, indignado se aleja de la chica por la sola idea de que él, por más que Marceline se entrometiera entre ellos, se casará con la princesa y no esa maleducada chica. Sonriéndole arrogante gira su cuerpo para alejarse y volver a su habitación. Ya llegará el momento en que él le dará una lección, pensó el rubio empujando la puerta.

La chica en el pasillo suspiró cansada, aún se sentía molesta e incómoda por el inquietante momento que pasó con el idiota. Arrojó sus cabellos delanteros hacía atrás con su mano derecha suspirando otra vez y debatiéndose entre volver a su cama o quedarse para cuidar suspicazmente ese pasillo, temiendo que otra vez el chico apareciera.

Decidió finalmente cuando su trasero se sentó en el suelo y su espalda se apoyó delicadamente contra la pared para sostenerse y acomodarse en lo que quedaba de la noche.

Se quedaría toda la noche en vela cuidando de su omega, aunque para eso estaba su padre durmiendo con ella. Recién cuando ojeó por la pequeña ventana que estaba al final del pasillo se levantó y volvió a su cuarto, aparentando haber dormido como normalmente, pues ya estaban presentes los débiles rayos del sol matinal.

Volviendo al carruaje, todos frescos y desayunados como corresponde, iniciaron otra vez el andar por ya el corto recorrido que quedaba por terminar, pues la colonia donde tomarían el barco estaba a sólo unos cuantos kilómetros.

Aunque el penetrante aroma de Bonnibel era un poco más soportable, aún captaban suficientes miradas para intimidarla y hacer que la pelinegra explotara en celos, y más por los acercamientos "accidentados" que Finn hacia a ella. Desde roces con sus rodillas hasta tocar lascivamente su rodilla, acciones que eran observadas por ambos Reyes. Uno más furioso que el otro.

 **《¡Hello! ¿como andan?. Espero que el capítulo sea de su agrado, y muuuuchas gracias por sus comentarios (En especial a una Lucy;v). Nos vemos la próxima!》**


	7. La Realeza: 6

**LABIOS**

Marceline cerró rápidamente los ojos y retuvo su respiración para no aspirar aquel asqueroso olor que intentaba colarse desvergonzadamente por su nariz, mareándola al instante. Su grande y delgada mano frotó con aliento la espalda del chico, incitándolo a expulsar todo de su ser.

Parpadeaba rápidamente cada vez que escuchaba a su amigo vomitar todo lo tóxico de su estómago, más que tóxico eran los malditos mareos que le producía el viaje en barco. Aunque no quisiera admitirlo.

—M-me arrepiento… ¿P-por qué vine? —Se lamentaba nuestro querido Jake mientras controlaba sus numerosas náuseas.- y… y tú estas acá… cuando t-tienes que cuidar… a Bonnie de ese…

—Dios cállate y sólo dedícate a vomitar... —Lo calló empujando su espalda para que siguiese con lo suyo.

Claro que tenía que cuidar y estar atenta a su omega, más cuando el chico la perseguía como perro en celo. Pero era Jake al fin y al cabo, su mejor amigo desde la infancia y el único que no le decía "realeza" como los demás niños cuando era tan sólo una cría, al parecer ser pálida también sería un blanco para las burlas.

Cerró fuertemente los ojos cuando sintió como una arcada fuerte se atoraba en su propia garganta y rezó para que la maldita no llegará tan lejos. Sintiendo de fondo a su amigo, el aroma tranquilo y trivial de una persona comenzó a entrar en el radar de Marceline, olvidando por completo a su amigo y a sus propios reflejos de vómitos.

—¿Marcy? —La llamó desde el camarote y sus pisadas comenzaron a sentirse cada vez más cerca de ellos.

—¡Estamos en el baño! —Chilló contenta por tener a Bonnibel cerca suyo. La chica escucho el grito de Marceline y caminó los pocos metros que le quedaban por recorrer y abrió la puerta del pequeño baño personal del camarote.

—¿Jake estas vomitando? —Inquirió manteniéndose cerca de la puerta y detrás de la pálida, que aún están en cuclillas apoyando a su amigo.

—¿Yo? No como crees… —Ironizó y volvió a inclinar su cabeza para seguir escupiendo el mal estar.

—Siempre tan gracioso Jake —Soltó una pequeña risilla y Marceline inconscientemente sonrió.- si hubiera sabido que no estás hecho para el mar no te hubiera traído…

—Descuida… e-estoy de diez… —Dijo y se quedó sin aire cuando otra arcada subió por toda su garganta.- c-creo que… estaré bien… s-solo… pueden irse —Gimoteó.

La más alta quería replicar diciendo que se quedaría hasta el último con él, pero el chico volvió a expulsar una cantidad asquerosa de vómito, sorprendiendo a ambas chicas por igual y haciendo que corrieran la vista hacia otro lado lejos del crimen.

—¿Sabes que? Lo entendemos —Dijo rápidamente la princesa mientras tomaba el antebrazo de Marceline para arrastrarla con ella lejos del baño.- nos vemos

Salieron del camarote al mismo tiempo que el rey Bubblegum quería entrar en el, chocando de frente con las jóvenes. Rey que las miró sorprendido por sus caras agitadas y porque también estaban tomadas de las manos, algo que inconscientemente hizo Marceline.

—¿Qué sucede? —Interrogó de manera fría y distante. Mirando fijamente a la más alta.- ¿Marceline?

—n-nada padre… sólo estábamos ayudando a Jake… él no se siente bien —Respondió apresurada por la tajante mirada que ahora estaba posada en ella.

—Como siempre estas haciendo algo que no te corresponde, ve con tu próximo alfa y tú Marceline ve a ayudar a los demás con la comida

Su voz sonaba autoritaria y altiva, dando a entender que es la única opción que había y que debía ser cumplida al pie de la letra. Y así lo hicieron las chicas, Marceline asintió apretando sus labios y caminó en sentido contrario, maldiciendo por lo bajo cuando se alejaba lentamente. Bonnibel sólo le dedicó una nerviosa sonrisa y caminó hasta donde debería encontrarse el rubio, justo apoyado en el barandal de la popa. Mirando distraído las bellas aguas.

—¿Le apetece la compañía de su próxima omega, su Majestad? —Dijo y rompió el silencio y tranquilidad que había formado el muchacho. Giro su cabeza hasta que sus ojos dieron con la causante de esa voz, sonriendo y asintiendo encantado con la idea.

—Estaré encantado, pero es mejor que tomemos asiento. No es bueno para usted, omega mía

Antes de que la princesa dijera algo, la mano de Finn tomó insistentemente su antebrazo y la arrastró al hermoso banquillo que había a unos pocos pasos, sin respaldo y cerca del barandal para observar el hermoso baile que hacían las olas. Finn tomó asiento primero y quedó mirando al océano, pronto lo siguió Bonnibel sentándose y procurando crear un espacio personal entre ambos. Espacio que Finn desvergonzadamente rompió al deslizarse más a ella.

—Cuando lleguemos a mi reino te mostraré las maravillas por el cual se nos caracteriza —Charló.

—Con gusto, me gustaría ver aquellas maravillas de las que dices —Bonnibel sonreía sinceramente porque ella conocía muy pocos reinos y este era su primer viaje a otro. Giró su vista al océano cuando la mirada de Finn era demasiada pesada para sostener.

—Y… ¿Sabes cocinar?

—¿Para qué tendría que saber?

—Pues prefiero que tu cocines mi comida a que una empleada, ya sabes… natural —Mofó deleitándose con su propia idea de omega ama de casa.- y creo que no harás el trabajo de reina…, eso toma demasiado tiempo y te necesito para mí cuando lo solicite

—Vaya, mi Alteza eres algo modesto con tus expectativas… —Ironizó manteniendo la calma.- no le gustará, pero prefiero mantener mi trabajo en la corte y que te cocinen las que trabajan en ello y no yo. De otra manera tendrás que aprender por cuenta propia

—Eres verdaderamente un grano en el culo, Bonnibel Bubblegum. Pero cuando seas mi omega dejarás de pensar libremente… como si estuvieras por arriba de los alfas y hombres de este mundo —Soltó y bufó ruidoso.

—De ser así mi vida en el futuro, juro que escaparé con mis propias manos Finn. Además no es de caballero comportarse así frente a una omega

—Eres tan ocurrente Bonnibel —Rio amargamente.- ya veremos cuando seas mía…

Sostuvieron una mirada desafiante dejando de hablar por un buen momento en el que sólo miraban hacia el mar y nada más.

Odiaban la presencia del otro, eran polos opuestos y no en el buen sentido. Chocaban y se sacaban chispas a lo loco, el orgullo de uno y la dignidad del otro no hacia más que una mala mezcla entre ellos y sobre todo por los ideales diferentes que crearon ellos mismos.

—Como las omegas nunca hacen lo que dicen, cuando nos casemos y bajo las leyes de la obviedad, tendré varias concubinas, amantes si eres bastante idiota. Te estoy diciendo esto para que te vayas preparando, necesito a una esposa con experiencia en ese campo

—Claro su Alteza, mañana mismo me acostaré con el primer estúpido que tenga en frente —Bramó. Su aroma inconscientemente comenzó a ser retador y agrio, demostrando que podía saltar a la yugular en cualquier momento, e hizo que el rubio riera.

—Ese aroma de una omega que cree poder pelear es tan tierno, rosita

Algo que no sabían, era que esa misma nube había sido soltada en gran cantidad y la fresca brisa la llevó afortunadamente hacia la cocina, donde una concentrada pelinegra estaba cortando las cebollas. Cuando el ácido aroma de Bonnibel se coló por la pequeña ventana ubicada en lo alto, Marceline levantó la vista de la tabla de cortar y aspiró profundamente y miró a la ventana buscando respuestas. Fue en ese momento en que otra oleada de brisa atrajo más de Bonnibel, confirmando las sospechas que comían la cabeza de la pálida. Tirando el cuchillo y su paño para salir prácticamente corriendo de la cocina.

Con la mandíbula completamente tensa y sus colmillos ya listos para saltar caminó decidida hasta donde se encontraba su omega, rugiendo al ver que Finn estaba invadiendo el espacio de la más joven. Saltó los últimos pasos que quedaban y empujó al rubio, recelosa, sentándose en la banqueta y su cuerpo tapó a la omega que aún soltaba unos agresivos aromas. Entonces Finn comenzó a carcajear desde el suelo, aunque no se levantaba por que el aroma que expulsaba Marceline era mucho más fuerte que el suyo propio.

—Marceline, no te esperábamos —Dijo y lentamente se levantó y sacudió la tierra que se instaló en su ropa.- pero tendré que pedirte amablemente que te vayas, con la princesa estamos charlando

—No —Bramó con una voz mucho más grave que lo normal, al parecer inconscientemente había sacado la voz de su verdadero alfa. Fin frunció en ceño cuando la escucho e intento caminar hasta la rosa chica, aún escondida en el cuerpo de Marceline, pero sólo se encontró a Marceline de frente, parada mostrando su alta estatura y dejando ver sus afilados colmillos.

Ambos alfas estaban listos para saltar y comenzar a pelear. Marceline presentaba todos los signos de un alfa molesto y para que un alfa muestre su verdadera cara quería decir que alguna "pertenencia" suya estaba siendo "tocada" por alguien más y eso sería peor que otra cosa. Finn era otra cosa, el se mantenía al margen tratando de no molestar más a aquel alfa que media metro y setenta, mucho más que su metro sesenta, claro también era por que probablemente si habría pelea estaba claro quien ganaría. Y eso era lo que más temía Finn.

—M-marcy… para… —Chilló asustada por la agresiva fragancia que invadía su nariz. Gracias a Dios, pensó Finn cuando la pelinegra perdió el enfoque de la conversación y parpadeó repetidamente para luego girar a Bonnibel.

—¿Te pasó algo? ¿Estás bien? —Escupió deprisa mientras sus manos recorrían su cuerpo buscando alguna herida o hematoma.

—Solo hablábamos… ella se acercó —Finn se cruzó de brazos cuando el silencio de Bonnibel era mucho más alargado, dando a entender que el era el único culpable.

—Cállate —Volvió a rugir y giró con intenciones de provocar un homicidio, algo que se cumpliría sino fuera por la voz bajita de la rosa chica.

—M-marcy para… sólo me enoje con él, estoy asustada por tu reacción… y tú aroma —Reveló y por inercia la pálida dejó de expulsar ese retador aroma, volviendo a su estado neutral para no asustarla más.

—¿Lo ves? Tu eres el problema, caballero —Alardeó sobre la ventajosa verdad que soltó la princesa.- como te dije, cuando llegaste la princesa y yo estábamos hablando… es mejor que te vayas así continuamos —Dijo y caminó un poco hasta ella.- ve a pelar papas y a prepara mi comida, que digo, nuestra comida —Se burló altivamente.

—Claro que lo haré cuando te mate, asqueroso bastardo —El estado tranquilo de Marceline volvió a estallar una vez más, haciendo asustar otra vez a la joven rosa.- tú te irás de aquí… lentamente

—¿Quién te crees que eres para decirme que hacer? —La retó y respiró el denso aroma de Marceline, junto con una pequeña porción intranquila y nerviosa de la princesa. Y dio otro paso, chocando prácticamente su nariz con la de ella.

—Eh… Finn, ¿Q-qué tal si hablamos luego? —Interfirió en el medio y los empujó lejos, dejando la mano con la que tocó a Marceline aún sobre su pecho. Al parecer logró calmarla porque eso dejó de oler esa densa nube. Esperaba que fuera eso, pensó la princesa.- e-espero que siga en pie el recorrido en tu reino, su Alteza…

—S-si… claro, estaré encantado de mostrarle su nuevo hogar —Dijo y miró a la pálida esperando una reacción.- hay mucho espacio para que jueguen nuestros cachorros… —Sonrió el socarrón y se topó con la mirada más seca posible de la pálida, con sus ojos abiertos a más no poder y la mandíbula ligeramente apretada trató de mantener la calma.- ya sabes… eso lo haremos apenas lleguemos al castillo, porque creo que estoy cerca de mi ciclo

Y se marchó, sin esperar una respuesta de la rosa y de Marceline, que estaba mucho más enojada por la última afirmación. Mordió, casi arrancando un pedazo, su mejilla interna. Quería gritar, quería matar a ese cerdo que se hacía llamar Finn y quería destrozar a todos los alfas que miraban deseosos a la omega sin reclamar que estaba frente suyo, con su mano aún en su pecho.

—Me voy a casar con un troglodita peor que tú —Intentó bromear Bonnibel cuando minuciosamente olió las pocas feromonas que dejó escapar su amiga.

—¿Qué es troglodita? —Preguntó una vez compuesta.

—Eres estúpida Marceline Abadeer… —Rio y bajó su mano.

A la pelinegra no le importaba los múltiples apodos y groserías que escuchaba salir de su omega, está de más decir que una omega no tenía permitido decir aquellas palabrotas ni comportarse como si fuera libre y hacer lo que quisiera. Marceline, con su corazón agitado y dolorosamente angustiado, corto la brecha que había entre sus cuerpos y la abrazó, asfixiándola con un hermoso abrazo de coala. La rosa correspondió gustosa a la muestra de afecto, porque sólo ellas tenían permitido abrazarse sin que el rey salte y los separe, y su sonrisa quedó en el hombro de la más alta. Marceline, por otro lado, respiraba aquel aroma de miel y coco que tenía la más baja y, posesivamente, frotó su cabeza con la suya dejando su aroma en la más baja.

—¿Qué comeremos hoy, chef Abadeer? —Chilló divertida.

Automáticamente una sonrisa se plasmó en el rostro fino y delgado de Marceline, contenta por haber encontrado a esa omega sin reclamar. Murmuró algunas palabras que la joven princesa entendió y volvieron juntas a la cocina, tomadas de las manos mientras platicaban sobre todo y nada.

No fue hasta más tarde de ese mismo día cuando la princesa salió en puras de pie de su camarote que compartía con el su padre, el r Bubblegum. Los pies de la chica la guiaron hasta la proa del barco Y se apoyó en el hermoso barandal de seguridad que rodeaba todo el barco, de color oro brillante la chica disfrutó la nula iluminación de la luna; tan hermosa y serena siendo la madre del silencio y de la belleza tímida de la noche. Cerró los ojos cuando una fresca brisa se estrelló de lleno contra su rostro, y sonrió complacida con la carencia de alguien más aparte de ella.

Sus ideas en su cabeza dejaban que desear, todo era un lío de pensamientos e ideas dementes que iban de la mano con sus emociones. Estaba molesta, irritada, triste y de vez en cuando aparecía una idea similar a "tirarse por la proa", porque la princesa no estaba bien y no haría nada para ocultarlo. Sintiendo el golpeteo doloroso de su corazón tomó una decisión, quería escapar, está claro; pero la única forma de hacerlo era salta del barco Y probablemente eso la mataría -sin contar que aún se encontraban en medio de la nada y rodeados por el inmenso mar que los abraza-

Y todo esto debido al terror que se aproxima apenas toque las tierras de Martín y el príncipe Finn. Aún no estaba lista para casarse, no quería pasar el resto de su vida al lado de un cavernícola como lo era Finn Mertens Campbell; y ella estaba segura que la apariencia "amable" del rey Martín era sólo una fachada para ayudar a su hijo y conseguir una esposa de una vez por todas.

Su mente quedó en blanco cuando su pie, sin ser consciente de lo que hacía, subió a la rendija de metal que tenía el barandal y se apoyó en ese pie para seguir escalando con el otro hasta estar prácticamente sentada en la barra de seguridad. Ya lo tenía todo inconscientemente y sólo debía decidir si saltar o no. Volvió a pensar cuando otra brisa chocó su rostro, temblando de miedo cuando el barco se topó con una gran ola de mar, haciendo que el mismo se tambalee violentamente.

Antes de caer por aquella sacudida que dio el barco, alguien la tomó y rápidamente la volvió a la seguridad de la proa. Sabía de quien se trataba, olía las feromonas nerviosas y miedosas de una pálida alfa.

—¡¿Qué diablos crees que haces?! —Gritó alterada y giró a la chica para enfrentarla pero sin dejar de abrazarla.

Bonnibel no contestó, aún seguía aturdida y el frío de la noche la hacia darse cuenta que también pudo haber muerto por una hipotermia lenta y dolorosa. Alzó su vista hasta mirar finalmente a la pálida, ahora sentía un poco de vergüenza por lo sucedido y abrió la boca para hablar y excusarse.

—Lo sien… no estoy lista para casarme, Marcy… —Soltó descuidada, y lo que parecía en una disculpa terminó siendo una revelación penosa y deplorable.

—¿Q-qué… él t-te hizo algo? —Tartamudeó por el peso de la revelación, pero muy en sus entrañas ella deseaba escuchar eso.- juro que si te hizo algo lo mataré, Bonnibel…

—No, no me hizo nada. Supongo que la pared de indiferencia cayó por fin cuando la llegada a sus tierras está pisándome los talones y eso quiere decir que hay una boda también…

—Nunca digas eso

—¿Quieres que viva en una puta ilusión y que este viaje sea eterno? —Escupió y caminó para darle la espalda a la chica.- n-no pensaba… cuando me di cuenta mi cuerpo ya estaba al otro lado de la valla, en realidad, Si no fuera por el soplido del viento probablemente ya estaría nadando…

La pelinegra quedó muda y expectante a los pasos de su omega, sentía su aroma agitado y percibía los movimientos corporales que tal vez ella no sabía que estaba haciendo. Sus brazos se auto abrazaron por la cintura y levemente su cuerpo se sacudía por el clima fresco de la hermosa y descarada noche, ella decidida eliminó la pequeña distancia que había entre ellas y la abrazo por la espalda, apoyando su cabeza en el hombro de la princesa, arqueando ligeramente su espalda para lograrlo.

—Puedo hacer todo lo que me pidas, Bonnibel… —Rogó y su voz casi se perdía por el sonido de las aguas cuando chocaban con el barco.

—Él dijo que tengo que tener experiencia… Ni siquiera he dado mi primer beso ¿Cómo perderé mi virginidad con alguien que espera demasiado de mi? —Murmuró tranquila por la fragancia de la pálida.

—Puedes negarte cuando estés en el altar… yo estaré ahí para correr junto a ti…

Ante esa confesión casi exponiendo los verdaderos sentimientos de Marceline, la chica más baja se mordió el labio sintiéndose nerviosa de pronto y giró tan lentamente como los brazos cruzados de Marceline se lo permitieron. Chocando prácticamente sus narices e intercambiando una profunda mirada la princesa se colocó en puntitas y sus labios se posaron con delicadeza sobre los de Marceline, pálida chica que se atragantó por la sorpresa y rompió el suave contacto de sus labios.

—¡¿B-bonnie… q-qué… qué haces?! —Dijo nerviosa y de pronto rio mucho más avergonzada e inquieta.

—Pensé que era buena idea, no le daré dos cosas de mi. La virginidad ya es mucho —Murmuró con el entrecejo ligeramente fruncido.

—¡C-claro que es buena idea! —Sonrió feliz y otra idea cruzó su mente.- ¿Q-que tal si compartimos… un segundo b-beso…?

Dijo inocentemente con sus mejillas aún coloradas y se relamió sus labios esperando alguna aprobación de la otra más baja. La princesa se rio por lo bajo cuando las acciones de Marceline le parecían extremadamente tiernas y ella asintió; y al poco tiempo sus labios fueron capturados por Marceline en una danza pausada disfrutando de la textura suave y sutil de esa carne.

O eso era lo que pensaba Marceline, sintiendo también un zoológico alborotado en su estómago.

—Ugh… M-marcy… espera —Dijo contra sus labios.- me estás babeando toda la cara…

Y con esa desalentadora frase, el zoológico se vino abajo junto con su dignidad y orgullo. Soltando a la princesa, la chica pálida no hizo más que sonreír y apoyar su frente con la de Bonnie, disfrutando de esa hermosa caricia que recibía su oreja por parte de Bonnibel.

—Espera… ¿Eres virgen? —Exclamó sorprendida luego de unos eternos minutos en silencio.

—mhm —Afirmó con los ojos cerrados.

—Pero eres omega…

—¿Y qué tiene?

—… ¿Cómo le haces?

—Tengo una dieta de flores y hierbas para esos días, Marcie. Así es mucho más fácil y el pago es mucho más alto si soy virgen y sin reclamar

—¿Pago?

—Tienes que pagar primero para tener a una omega de la realeza, Marceline…

—¿Cuánto?

—No lo sé, ¿Varios chelines y francos?

—¿Cuándo te refieres a "muchos" son como… tres?

—Eres tan graciosa Marceline —Murmuró contra el hombro de la más alta sin ser consciente que Marceline hablaba enserio y más si se trataba de su omega.

—S-si… claro que soy graciosa… ¿Bonnie?

—¿Si?

—Dicen que la tercera es la vencida… ¿Puedes darme otro beso? —Dijo y la cabeza cansada de Bonnibel salió de su escondite y le dio una hermosa sonrisa.

 **ESPACIODETIEMPO**

—¡Por fin Dios escuchó mis plegarias! —Gritó alzando su brazos al cielo, feliz y excitado por no estar en el barco.- ¡Eres grande, barbudo!

—Jake para, hay gente mirando

Dijo la pálida chica mientras bajaba por la rampa bien armada y preparada para recibir a los monarcas y a su gente. El grupo más valioso entre los viajeros habían bajado y fueron recibidos por los campesinos que pasaban por allí y decidieron curiosear un poco y ver quienes eran los Reyes del tan aclamado Ooo, cuando la gente se abrió paso los coronados subieron a lo que sería su transporte y son esperar nada más, el galopeo furioso de los sementales comenzó en dirección al castillo. Dejando a los demás a su suerte propia.

—Vamos —Dijo y se subió al caballo que un caballero de la corte le entregó. Y comenzó el andar cuando su amigo estuvo ya listo.

—Me acabo de enterar de algo asqueroso, Marceline —Platicó cabalgando a su lado.

—¿Sobre qué?

—El reino de Lich se caracteriza por defender el…

—¿Lich? ¿Así se llama este reinado? —Preguntó cortando el cotilleo de su amigo.

Doblaron por una esquina y a lo lejos vieron los enormes portones del moderno castillo, siendo vigilado innecesariamente por numerosos soldados. Seguramente la princesa y su padre ya estaba adentro charlando con el idiota y el padre del idiota, pensaba mucho más celosa la chica. Después de haber compartido esos tres besos -mas unos dos pequeños al despedirse- la pelinegra se sentía mucho más celosa y posesiva con Bonnibel.

Por la mañana, unas pocas horas antes de llegar, la pelinegra se pegó a la princesa y recelosa la siguió a todos lados, siendo cuidadosa cuando el rey estaba cerca o lo veía pasar.

—Si Marcie, así se llaman estas tierras… como decía, según lo que dijeron muchos en el barco…

Dentro del Castillo, los que eran aludidos anteriormente se encontraban reunidos en un amplio salón decorado con bellezas exóticas, estatuas egipcias, floreros orientales y flores tan caras como la vida de la misma princesa. Sin contar que en ese mismo salón no sólo estaban los Bubblegum y el príncipe y Martín, se encontraba sentada al lado de su hermano la princesa Fionna; una hermosa omega de maravillosas curvas naturales y poseedora de unos hermosos cabellos dorados.

Bubblegum había tenido un particular saludo con ella, alargando mucho más la muestra caballerosa del saludo y aprovechó para olfatear su cabello; percatando un distinto aroma, más bien parecía que su propio perfume era tapado por otro, frunció el ceño cuando no encontró la marca que dejaría un alfa para apoderarse completamente de ella. Alzó la vista asombrado cuando parecía saber el porque.

—Luego del pequeño descanso que tomaremos, princesa y Finn irán a ver el pueblo —Habló sonriente y apoyo sus codos sobre la mesa imponiendo respeto.- y con el rey hablaremos sobre algunos detalles que quedan…

—Hablando de eso "su Alteza" —Mofó queriendo enojar a Martín.- ahora que estoy sentado justo al frente de esa hermosa vidriera que contiene al más sublime objeto encontrado por el santo Rial… Quiero que hablemos sobre, no sé, cambiar un poco mucho el acuerdo…

Y si, el objeto a que se refería el rey era nada manos que una hermosa daga de oro, decorada delicadamente con unas piedras preciosas similares a los diamantes, rubíes, esmeraldas y a la frágil piedra lapislázuli. O así describía la princesa a esa hermosa daga bien posada, porque ella también busco al objeto que describía su padre.

—¿Q-qué? ¿Hablas de mi daga? —Dijo confundido y giró hasta dar con la estantería que sostenía a la hermosa cuchilla.- ¿De qué hablas, Bubblegum?

—Bien, seré claro —Su cuerpo se relajó contra su silla y estiró sus brazos para apoyarlos en la mesa, pensando en como empezar.- mira, te daré a mi hija si tu me das esa hermosa arma, sólo la daga y nada más… De lo contrario no hay trato,

—¿Qué? —Escupió alterado el príncipe.

—D-disculpe… pero, ¿Qué?

—Ya hablé, esto es un reloj de arena y la oportunidad se va al igual que la arena. Tu decides, lo dejas o lo tomas, Martín Mertens

—E-eso no era lo que hablamos, Bubblegum. No puedes hacer esto justo unos días antes de la boda… —Gruñó embravecido.- no puedes hacer esto

—Puedo y lo haré, es mi omega y todo esto es un buen trato —Dijo calmado pero rápidamente su nariz comenzó a percibir un aroma perteneciente al chico frente suyo, al parecer estaba apunto se estallar.- ¿Crees que aceptaría esas monedas sabiendo que tienes todo un museo de reliquias?

—Su Alteza, creo que su… hija, ya me pertenece… es más, ¿Por qué no dejamos que ella elija? —Dijo altivamente el chico, pensando que Bonnibel ya había caído a sus pies.

—¡Ja! Me encantaría ver eso —Contestó burlándose del precoz cachorro.- pero primero apostemos, si mi hija se queda contigo tu, Martín, no me pagarás absolutamente nada. Pero, si Bonnie no lo hace el matrimonio se cancela y tú me entregas esa daga, amigo

—Aceptamos, —Sonrió el rechoncho aparentemente seguro de las habilidades de su hijo.- prepárate para perder Bubblegum, ninguna omega puede resistirse a mi orgullo —Rio.

Los tres alfas se levantaron de sus sillas y cada uno intercambio un apretón de manos, sellando así el nuevo acuerdo. Martín tuvo la cara para bromear con el rey sobre la que sería una victoria para los Mertens y no para los monarcas visitantes, alardeando de los supuestos encantos que poseía Finn Mertens. Ambas princesas quedaron aún sentadas observando a los alfas molestándose entre sí.

Fue cuando Martín caminó hasta la vidriera y sacó de ella a la hermosa arma, portando una ridícula sonrisa en su regordete rostro y la dejó sobre la mesa, mirando expectante a la princesa para que dijera las palabras esperadas.

—Bien, Bonnibel puedes elegir… —Dijo su padre sin mirarla, y otra vez en el día una oleada de alegría la ahogó por completo. Sabía que tenía que decir no, y eso, eso la mataba de una euforia placentera.

Sin decir palabra, la sonrisa que lanzó a Finn fácilmente lo engañó, haciéndolo creer que ella lo iba a elegir por sobre todas las cosas. Y también le lanzó otra sonrisa al rey Martín y una última a la princesa Fionna, quien le contestó con una mirada extraña y una sonrisa torcida.

—Han sido unos caballeros, durante el viaje y… lamento decirles, pero no estoy interesada en el casamiento… no ahora —Soltó finalmente.

Recibió lo que esperaba, unas miradas desorbitadas de los dos alfas que tenía al frente, una mueca desencajada y pronto llegó una oleada fuerte y densa de feromonas. Estaban enojada, habían sido engañados por una puta omega y, sobre todo, por un jodido alfa más inteligente que ellos; dañando así sus orgullos.

—¡¿Qué?! —Bramó Finn y corrió hasta la princesa queriendo tomar su brazo para sacudirla, pero el brazo grueso y fuerte de su padre se lo impidió.

—Llegas a tocarla y juro que te mataré con mis propias manos, maricón —Gruñó y usó su aroma para hacerlo retroceder.- calmen sus auras, al juego ya lo gané y exijo mi premio…

—Maldita omega, sabía que eras una puta al igual que todas —Rugió Martín observando como su amigo estiraba su mano para alcanzar su daga.- eres un maldito bastardo, Bubblegum… una verdadera bolsa de mierda…

—Siempre tan amable —Sonrió.

Se miraron furiosos, habían sido engañados por los malditos que venían de Ooo y había sido tan fácil como si de un juego de cartas se tratase. Pero Finn aún continuaba expulsando un agrio aroma, aun seguía molesto por lo que Bonnibel hizo, aun seguía pensando que el ya la tenía en la palma de su mano. Pero la mente de la rosa estaba nublada por una chica de cabello largo y rebelde, alfa y extrañamente muy pálida.

—Quiero que te vayas de mi reino, Bubblegum…

—Pero me encantaría escuchar un poco más al pequeño Finn alardear sobre sus nulos encantos hacia las omegas o mujeres en general… —Se burló picando la paciencia de el joven.

Cuando estaba listo para saltar y gruñir, la puerta del gran salón se abrió y golpeó estrepitosamente la pared, produciendo que durante el bramido algunos bellos cuadros se cayesen. Y entraron dos cuerpos, uno se quedó parado en la puerta y el cuerpo más delgado caminó nerviosa hasta los Bubblegum, quedando detrás de la princesa.

—¡Princesa! ¡Mi rey! No puede vincularse con esta gente —Gritó aún más nerviosa porque todos los ojos cayeron en ella, aunque también lo hizo una débil sonrisa de la rosa chica.

—¿Y eso por qué, Marceline?

—¡Ellos practican el incesto! —Chilló Jake desde la puerta y se acercó a sus monarcas.- mi rey, estas prácticas se consideran asquerosas y hasta encienden la furia de los dioses y de los más grande…

—¿Incesto? No estúpidos caballeros, es normal fornicar con tus hermanas, claro si son omegas…

—Martín por favor, no intentes salvar esto… —Habló desinteresado el rey y miró otra vez al chico.- ¿La única omega que te dio atención fue tu hermana? —Bromeó.

—¡Maldito! ¡Esa puta iba a ser mi omega! —Escupió y con su aroma encendido caminó unos cuantos pasos hasta la princesa.- ¡Tuviste que haber dicho que si! ¡Soy el único que puede darte todo!

Mientras el rubio príncipe soltaba los insultos y sus argumentos diciendo el porque tenía que decir que si y aceptar, aunque ya nadie le prestaba atención. El rey junto con Jake admiraban la hermosa daga sostenida de la mano de Bubblegum; Bonnie, como siempre, estaba perdida en sus pensamientos mientras tarareaba por lo bajo y Marceline -aún detrás de la rosa chica- disimuladamente olfateaba el cabello de su omega, averiguando que alfa estuvo cerca de ella y quien no.

Pero no tan disimulado, la cólera terminó por explotar cuando vio a la pálida chica inclinarse para oler el cabello rosa de su omega, de la manera más tierna posible. Fue cuando rugió y todos le prestaron atención, y cuando el comenzó a caminar en dirección a la distraída chica, Marceline estaba ya lista para saltar.

—¡Diles maldita puta que eres mía! —Bramó y bruscamente la tomó del codo obligándola a cortar la distancia entre los cuerpos y alejando de Marceline su cuerpo.

Y como el rey había planeado muy cuidadosamente desde que descubrió esa hermosa estantería con la daga, Marceline reaccionó tan rápido como le era posible y fielmente saltó sobre el chico y ambos cayeron. Pronto se escucharon unos violentos rugidos de ambos y el aroma que desprendían sus cuerpos era sofocador, cosa que hizo que ambos omegas se escondieran detrás de un alfa, pero la verdadera pelea no vino después de un chillón grito de Finn, y todo quedó en un silencio abrumador.

El cuerpo de la pálida se había quedado quieto por unos instantes, aun estando arriba del que era príncipe. Y cuando volvió en si, lentamente comenzó a levantarse del cadáver degollado de Finn, con su cabeza baja y sintiendo como algunas gotas de sangre caían por su boca caminó lentamente hasta quedar lejos de ambas familias, siendo consciente que había matado a un miembro de la familia real con sus propios dientes.

Martín, dolido y furioso, rugió queriendo ir hasta Marceline para matarla como venganza por su hijo, pero otra vez el rey Bubblegum apareció en escena y con la voz más trivial y apática dijo:

—Ya no tenemos que preocuparnos por la boda, el príncipe murió a causa de una mujer alfa… murió con honor —Dijo e inconscientemente con su mano desocupada tanteó buscando a su hija, que la encontró temblando de miedo.- hay muchas omegas, ya tendrás otro primogénito… Nos vamos, Jake, trae a la princesa

—¿Q-qué… p-por qué me haces esto Bubblegum? —Tartamudeó viendo como el alto alfa con barba tomaba delicadamente a la princesa.- p-puedo… atacar a tu reino, Bubblegum…

—Primero, el incesto no lo tolero y más si se trata de tu hija y segundo, ¿Atacar? ¿Tú? Te recuerdo que tengo a la mejor tropa siendo a tierra, a mar o por cualquier otro medio… sigues siendo inferior a mi —Gruñó y se dio vuelta para empujar a su hija a la salida.- cuando necesite otra reliquia vendré y la tomaré, nada de tratos ni nada de pagar. Adiós

 **ESPACIODETIEMPO**

La princesa sentía la penetrante mirada de Fionna y sostenía una rara sonrisa sin mostrar sus dientes, durante toda la semana que había durado el viaje en barco para regresar a las hermosas tierras de Ooo, la chica parecía estar interesada en Bonnibel o eso pensaba la pelinegra, que desde la lejanía cuidaba y vigilaba a su omega pero no se acercaba por lo ocurrido anteriormente. Aun sentía un poco de vergüenza cuando lo recordaba, había perdido contra sus más arcaicos sentidos, siendo nublada por la rabia de ver a su omega siendo maltratada por otro alfa.

Y ahora, después de dos semanas y algunos días más, por fin se encontraban en el carruaje que los llevaría a su reino y ,acompañados como no, con la nueva princesa. Princesa que el mismo Bubblegum vendería al primero que diese el pago.

—Umh… p-padre, creo que iré con Marceline… ¿Podrías detener al jinete…? —Habló incómoda por los ojos azulados de Fionna. Su padre, admirando aún esa hermosa daga saca su brazo por la pequeña ventana y golpea el techo del carruaje, haciendo que este parase automáticamente.- gracias…

Ni lerda ni perezosa la princesa salió del vehículo y casi corrió hasta los caballos que también se habían detenido, caminando directamente hacia una asombrada pelinegra. Ella alzó sus brazos al cielo como niña pequeña y Marceline rápidamente la agarró subiéndola y la sentó como una señorita en el caballo, quedando delante de la pálida. El carruaje reanudó su andar al igual que los caballeros con los caballos.

—Princesa, cuenta el chisme —Husmeo Jake llegando con su caballo al lado de las dos chicas.- ¿Para qué trajimos a esa chica?

—Supongo que la venderá como si fuera su hija… —Respondió del mismo modo, interesada en seguir escupiendo rumores y habladurías.

—¿Y por qué estas aquí?

—Ella es un poco rara… su vista me incomoda

—¿Ella te hizo algo? —Habló finalmente Marceline. Mirando a la joven princesa.

—Ugh, no. —Sonrió.- pero espero que no sea siempre así…

—De acuerdo… —Mordió sus labios.- y-yo lamento que me hayas visto en esa forma, Bonnie… El te tocó y no pude controlarme…

—Tranquila, está bien. De todas formas reaccionaste pésimo, ya no era un peligro no iba a casarme…

—¿Por qué? —Dijo atento a la conversación.

—Si, pero eso no lo sabía. Lo supe cuando estábamos ya en el barco…

—¿Por qué no? —Volvió a interferir Jake, anhelando saber el secreto más grande.

—Ay Jake eres molesto… no me casé porque mi padre sólo quería esa daga…

—¡¿Lo ves?! ¡Te lo dije Marcy! —Gritó y jugó con las correas de su caballo.

La pelinegra suspiro cansada y sus labios presionaron en la parte posterior de la cabellera rosa, escuchando como Bonnibel y Jake intercambiaban algunos que otros comentarios acerca del pueblo que anteriormente visitaron, y sin darse cuenta ella comenzó a olfatear sin cuidado a la princesa que tenía en brazos. Con su nariz yendo y viniendo, de un lado para otro y hasta incluso olfateo detrás de su oreja, buscando rastros de otros alfas pues ella no pudo seguirla como siempre en el barco, porque aún se sentía avergonzada. Y la vergüenza llegó cuando ella dejó salir su lado troglodita, como sabía decir la rosa, y mató a Finn sabiendo que a su princesa no le gustaba que las personas sean controlados por su lado animal. Pues hasta Marceline estaba de acuerdo que la princesa necesita a su lado a alguien civilizado, y no un asesino por naturaleza como lo era la pelinegra.

Aunque dejó de pensar en eso cuando la mano fina y suave de la susodicha se posó con delicadeza sobre la suya, ofreciéndole unas pequeñas caricias con su pulgar. Y sonrió dejando otro beso en la cabellera de su Alteza.

 **《¡HOLA! Les traigo el capítulo más largo que escribí y espero de corazón que lo disfruten (porque sinceramente no sé si estoy mejorando en escribir:v)** **Acá está lo más esperado de todos7u7. ¡FINN MURIÓ! Jaja y el rey Bubblegum es el puto amo! También descubrimos que Jake es muuuuuy cotilla. La princesa Fionna se irá cuando aparezca su pareja así que no habrá tanto drama, o eso:v. Cualquier duda dejen su comentario:3** **Quiero agradecer de corazón a todos lo que comentan y dejan su corazón:3. Como siempre espero que el capítulo sea de su agrado y aviso que este capítulo no lo revise, si encuentran algún error de cualquier tipo sólo déjenlo pasar:3** **Los amos:3》**

l


	8. La Realeza: 7

**AGILIDAD**

—¿Segura que no quieres acompañarnos? —Preguntó otra vez la rosa chica, mirando con cautela a la otra joven rubia que yacía sentada al borde de una cama. Y recibió otra vez la negación de su cabeza.

La sacudida de su cabeza producía que su hermosa melena, atada en una prolija trenza, se moviera de un manera fascinante… hermosa… y muchos adjetivos positivos que según Bonnibel lo quedaban… perfecto. Claro que aquella omega era la sensualidad hecha persona, solamente sus curvas hacían que el alfa más duro cayese ante sus pies y ni hablar de algunas mujeres betas y omegas, porque claro, el pecado de la lujuria no distinguía ni olvidaba a nadie.

Pero estaría mintiendo sobre sus encantos, no todos caían ante su; aroma cosquilloso cuando se colaba en su nariz, su fino rostro blanco pero sin ser demasiada pálida, ese correcto andar de sus caderas que naturalmente danzaban cuando caminaba y ni hablar de los demás complementos de su cuerpo bien formado. Había una excepción, Marceline Abadeer, única en su siglo que pudo contenerse ante sus deseos más bajos. Algo que ni Bonnibel podía, aunque sólo fueran miradas furtivas o toques "por accidente".

Otra vez, aquella ronca y lenta voz se oyó y retumbó entre las altas paredes de su cuarto, haciendo que otra vez la princesa temblara estúpidamente.

—Me encantaría, pero no me apetece salir, de todas maneras… ¿A dónde irán? —Su voz salió de aquellos regordetes labios rosados, en un movimiento lento y seductor que Bonnibel captó y quedó colgada por unos instantes.

—E-eh… padre tiene que inaugurar un nuevo campo de entrenamiento… t-tiene que estar para abrir las puertas… —Soltó, sintiéndose vulnerable bajo los ojos de Fionna. Cuando Bonnibel dejó salir las últimas palabras, la rubia le dedicó una suave sonrisa, una diferente a las otras muecas.

—Eres tan amable, Bonnibel. Siento no poder asistir porque al parecer su padre me asignó una doncella para aprender sobre la vida de casada, ya sabes —Dijo sutilmente mientras cruzaba sus piernas y apoyaba sus manos en las rodillas.

—¿Umh… clases, dices? —Soltó y su mano dejó de sostener el picaporte.- ¿E-estas comprometida a alguien… o l-lo estabas…?

—Ajam, o esa es su idea —Contestó.- de otra manera no se hubiera tomado las molestias… mi princesa, creo que estas llegando tarde a la apertura del campo —Dijo finalmente y la despidió con una hermosa sonrisa; mostrando sus blancos dientes acomodados y alineados.

Bonnibel aún se quedó quieta en su lugar y no se movió hasta que la rubia le regaló otra sonrisa esperando que la más joven entendiera y se fuera de la alcoba. Tambaleó un poco en su lugar antes de girar y enfrentar a la puerta, sacudiendo el picaporte cuando los vellos de su cuello se erizaron sin razón aparente. Y soltó la bocanada de aire que se detenía en sus pulmones, inquietamente.

—Princesa, el rey la está esperando ya para salir —Habló una doncella rompiendo el ambiente que Bonnibel había formado mientras caminaba silenciosa por el extenso pasillo.

—C-claro… iré enseguida, muchas gracias…

Cuando sus pasos la llevaron a bajar la enorme escalera en espiral que tenía el castillo, Bonnibel levantó la cabeza cuando pisó el último escalón y vio a su padre parado recto delante de la puerta del salón. Portador de un fino y elegante traje de rey, color bordo e innecesariamente había una capa posada en sus marcados hombros, imponiendo un respeto inútil ante sus empleados y campesinos.

—Espero que no hayas estado con esa omega… —Dijo cuando su hija caminaba a la par suyo y ambos comenzaron a andar acompañados con aquellos fieles seguidores del rey.- es tan… rara

—Es así porque tal vez vivió la mayoría de su vida complaciendo los instintos más repulsivos de su naturaleza, padre —Contestó molesta.

—¿Siempre fuiste así de molesta, Bonnibel? Nuestra naturaleza no tiene la culpa que esa muchacha sea como… ya sabes, además está comprobado que un alfa necesita descargarse para mantenerse cuerdo…

—¿Quién lo dice? Acaso son tus libros sobre la vida que "extrañamente" incita al alfa para que fornique con omegas y luego las mate —Bramó.

El rey no contesto, tensó su mandíbula enojado por no poder responder o golpear a la descarada de su hija -que también era la viva imagen de la mujer que en algún momento en su vida amo-. Sus fosas nasales se dilataron e inconscientemente comenzó a aumentar su andar.

Y siguieron caminando en silencio, molestos con la presencia del otro, y escuchando como las personas que los acompañaban platicaban sobre lo que sería un nuevo avance para el reino o pueblo en general. La princesa saludaba con una hermosa sonrisa a las bellas omegas que pasaban por su lado, omegas que trabajan en el castillo o simplemente eran paisanas bien portadas; como lo era Irsa, o arcoíris como Jake la llamaba, una alta y hermosa omega panadera que tenía una extraña mezcla de colores en su dorada melena, y todo por jugar con raros tintes para la ropa.

—¡Estoy súper emocionada por los juegos! —Exclamó excitada la más alta al mismo tiempo que se pegaba al brazo de la princesa.- ¡Ya quiero ver a Jake!

—Cálmate un poco Irsa… —Rio mostrando su perfecta dentadura. La chica estaba fascinada por la energética personalidad de la rubia, que con caminaba con un graciosa andar; saltando cada dos pasos normales y detenerse para volver a empezar de nuevo.- ¿Quién crees que gane?

—¡Jake! ¡Jake es súper fuerte! —Ronroneó abrazando a la rosa chica.

Bonnibel no respondió pero si frunció el ceño cuando la omega anticipaba al ganador, claro que Jake tenía la posibilidad de ganar, pero Marceline, su Marceline, era mucho más astuta que el alfa y mucho más ágil para los combate de cuerpo a cuerpo; algo que probablemente Jake no controlaba tan bien. O eso pensaba la princesa que defendía a la que sería su alfa.

Y algo parecido pasó.

Cuando los monarcas llegaron, el rey, como era lo lógico, soltó unas cuantas palabras orgullosas sobre el nuevo campo de entrenamiento -donde se haría una serie de exámenes físicos-, alardeando que el nuevo recinto les ayudaría para los combates duros y difíciles que de vez en cuando se presentan. Y mientras todos los espectadores eligieron su lugar para sentarse, los alfas-soldados comenzaron a entrar a la vista del público, sin camisa para mostrarles a las omegas la clase de macho que son y también demostrarles a los alfas lo mismo.

Y Marceline no era la excepción, entrando con una venda cubriendo sus pechos y unos ajustados pantalones negros que usaba de combate, la pálida chica hizo suspirar de libido a casi todas las omegas presentes, aunque Bonnibel diría lo contrario. Pero no era sólo eso, antes de las pruebas, hubo un momento de "descanso" por lo que los alfas-soldados estaban conversando o practicando con sus nuevas armas y la alfa tomó con su delgada mano una hermosa y filosa espada. Aparentando estar distraída, Marceline comenzó a mover la espada con experiencia, dando un hermoso espectáculo para las omegas y los alfas que miraban con asombro a la chica que ni se esforzaba en hacerlo, pero sólo le importaba llamar la atención de cierta omega sentada al lado del rey.

Omega que durante toda la semana la estuvo evitando, y eso la ponía como un toro embravecido.

Y cuando la mirada insistente de la pelinegra chocó por fin con la de la princesa, el golpeteó doloroso y alegre de su corazón la desconcentró y su mano comenzó con un temblar nervioso haciendo que el arma cayese y ella quedará unos momentos quieta, en silencio. Pero no fue por mucho, porque luego sintió un mareo; producto de el golpe que recibió por accidente en su cabeza. Al parecer Jake tampoco era tan bueno en lanzar cosas, o eso quería pensar la pálida cuando se agachó para levantar la pequeña pelota de tela que chocó en su cabeza.

—Ahg Marcy… creo que nunca mejoraré con el tiro al blanco —Se quejó avergonzado deseando que su omega no lo haya visto. Algo difícil porque la misma omega lo miraba como gata enjaulada.

—¡Me hiciste quedar mal ante Bonnibel, Jake! —Lloriqueó y a lo lejos, por el rabillo de su ojo, notaba donde estaba sentada su omega.

—¡Hey! El mayor insistió en que practique puntería, yo le dije que era malísimo en eso pero siguió dele y dele…

—Como sea… ¿Crees que sea bueno que vaya a hablarle? —Preguntó con miedo y hasta su aroma comenzó a disminuir la densidad normal en ella.

—¿Qué? Si quieres ve a hablarle, es tu amiga desde… ¿Cuánto? ¿Los diez años?

Y esa era la motivación que necesitaba la chica, ella asintió con fuerza y giró comenzando a caminar hasta la madre de sus cachorros. Mientras la brisa otoñal del año la llenaba de valor notó, aquella hermosa chica de los más raros cabellos rosas, como estaba vestida; un hermoso y sencillo vestido amarillo, moldeando delicadamente su figura y como no mostraba más de las rodillas. Y otra vez, su mirada chocó con la suya, ahora podía observar un leve sonrojo adornó su fino rostro.

Y cuando estaba a unos cinco pasos de distancia -semi desnuda- habló con un tono más ronco.

—Bonnibel… ¿T-te gusta…

—Vete ahora mismo, Marceline Abadeer —Bramó el rey desde su lugar sin siquiera mirarla.

Y se alejó con la risa burlona de la misma omega que tanto adora, devastada y bateada en cuestión de segundos. ¡Ni siquiera pudo terminar la frase! Aunque se había ganado aquella risilla de su Bonnie.

—Bien… eso fue muy rápido, quede asombrado por lo rápido que te rechazaron —Se burló una vez que la pelinegra volvió.— Luego te enseñaré algunos trucos que a las omegas les encantan…

Luego de eso, el ruido de las trompetas llenó el campo anunciando el comienzo de los juegos y juegos. Los alfas entraban al "rectángulo" y comenzaban con la serie de actividades físicas, mover las grandes rocas para demostrar fuerza, mantenerse en equilibrio en una soga que estaba a más de cuatro metros de altura, escalar una torre con tan sólo sus piernas y brazos y combatir cuerpo a cuerpo con algún campesino o con otro soldado.

Y todas esas pruebas Marceline insistía en ser la primera, queriendo llamar la atención de su omega y ganar su propio orgullo que le arrebató el mismo rey. Pero lógicamente en algunas pruebas no pudo pasarlas, por ejemplo; no pudo ni mover la roca para sacarla de la línea de inicio, tampoco pudo mantenerse en equilibrio en la soga y cayó a cuerpo limpio desde cuatro metro de altura.

Pero obtuvo puntaje excelente en; arquería, lucha con espadas, escalar y, por supuesto, agilidad y velocidad. Y cuando la noche presentaba sus primeros signos, o más bien cuando el sol comenzó a ocultarse, la chica alfa -ya vestida con ropa de civil- comenzó a caminar hasta la princesa que estaba sin el cuidado del rey o de algún otro alfa. Algo que Marceline aprovechó para caminar más rápido.

—¿Bonnie? —Habló temblorosa y conscientemente comenzó a producir más feromonas. Algo muy común en los alfas para atraer a la omega o para demostrar que querían otras "cosas".

Ella volteó, al parecer miraba ausente a sus dos mejores amigos que estaban tonteando a unos metros de ella. Sacó a relucir una hermosa sonrisa, una tranquila y feliz por la presencia de su alfa. O tal vez Marceline dejó expulsar más aroma de la cuenta y eso la noqueó por unos instantes.

—¡Marcy! ¡Estuviste fantástica! —Chilló emocionada mientras saltaba y la abrasaba.- ¡Eres fantástica! Aunque casi te matas por la prueba del equilibrio…

—S-si… ya sabes… la cuerda tenía algo y me resbalé —Mintió roja de la vergüenza.- entonces… ¿Y tú padre?

—Oh… él dijo que tenía que hacer algo y que me tenía que ir cuando el caballero principal viniera por mi… pero no lo veo por ningún lado…

—¡Bien! ¿Qué dices si yo te llevo hasta la entrada del Castillo? —Preguntó emocionada.- y podríamos hablar y…

—¿Quieres acompañarme hasta mi castillo para que te aproveches de mi, Marceline Abadeer? —Inquirió y con su dedo comenzó a picotear burlista las costillas de la más alta.

—¡¿Q-qué?! ¡¿D-de que h-hablas?! —Balbuceó explotando en color rojizo. Claro que la omega que eligió tenía que ser tan molesta y descarada.- ¡B-bonnie deja de m-molestarme!

—Vaya, ¿Quién diría que la alfa de esta generación era tan arisca? —Mofó encantada mirando las mejillas coloradas de la más alta.

—N-no lo soy… sólo tengo respeto por ti…

—Claro, claro lo que tu digas —Rio estando aún abrazada a Marceline.- pero como decías, me parece perfecto que me acompañes… el caballero posiblemente se fue a la parranda

—Tienes razón…

—¿Por qué no vas tú?

—¿A dónde?

—A la fiesta y celebración… estoy comenzando a dudar de tus intenciones, Marceline —Respondió con una pizca burlesca aunque más irónica.

—¡B-bonnie!

 **ESPACIODETIEMPOESPACIODETIEMPO**

—¿Entonces tu padre piensa vender como su hija a la omega que trajimos de Lich? —Habló la más alta mientras caminaba lentamente al lado de Bonnibel, tomadas de la mano y disfrutando la escasa luz que les brindaba la luna.

—Ella me dijo que mi padre le dio una señora de modales o algo así…, sólo sucede cuando la omega está por ser comprometida o vendida —Respondió soltando la mano de Marceline para colgarse de su brazo.

—¿Sabes quién puede ser?

—¿El viejo gordo ese… él que administra el dinero del reino está casado o algo?

—Umh… no, todas sus omegas murieron al parir… ¿Crees que sea para él? —Indagó un tanto nerviosa.

Nerviosa porque ella sabía que clase de alfa era ese, uno gordo y con cara de muerto vivo. Lo llamaban "pan de canela", apodado así por su extraño vicio a esos panecillos del mismo nombre, aunque también se lo llamaba de otra manera menos agradable. En total, tenía ocho hijos reconocidos, hijos de las omegas muertas por negligencia de él mismo.

—Si llegara a ser así, siento mucha lástima por Fionna… es muy hermosa para él —Y por accidente había dejado salir su pequeño "enamoramiento exprés" por la rubia.- Umh… d-digo, creo que es hermosa…

—Si… —Entrecerró sus ojos molesta.- ¿No duermen en la misma habitación, verdad?

—Nope… —Negó alegrando a la pelinegra.- mira ya falta poco, allá está el castillo…

La alfa no contesto pero si asintió con su cabeza, mueca que paso desapercibida por la más baja. Y como lo había dicho la princesa, a unos pocos pasos ya estaban frente a la escalera de piedra que las llevaría al enorme portón. Y Marceline deseó con todos sus fuerzas que la misma rosa le pidiera que entrara, o por lo menos que la despidiera con un tierno beso sobre sus labios, algo casi imposible por la atenta mirada de los guardias del portón.

—¿Quieres subir? —Preguntó trivial la princesa mientras subía por las pocas escaleras, girando para verle la cara.

—Umh… —Aunque deseaba gritar al mundo una afirmación, la cara y negación del guardia le dejó en claro de quien se trataba.- t-tal vez luego…

—Bien —Para despedirse, la rosa bajó los escalones para besar la mejilla de Marceline y volvió corriendo para entrar al castillo.

La pálida largó un gruñido dirigido al guardia que ahora carcajeaba por lo bajo, burlándose de la suerte de Marceline.

Cuando giró para irse, la voz profunda y altiva del rey hizo que levantara su cabeza para mirarlo directo a los ojos azulados, fríos como siempre.

—Marceline, que suerte encontrarte por aquí… y sin Bonnibel —Escupió. Relamió sus labios para continuar.- estas soltera y en la edad para perfecta para dar descendencia…

—¿Si…?

—Tengo entendido que no has dado tu primer nudo… ¿Eso es verdad? —Preguntó sugerente.

—S-si, n-no lo he dado aún… ¿Adónde quiere llegar, su Alteza?

—Hablaremos mañana, a primera hora. No acepto tardanzas —Y como llegó, el rey de Ooo se retiró sin decir absolutamente nada más. Dejando a la pelinegra inquieta en su lugar.

¿Indirectamente le estaba ofreciendo a Bonnibel Bubblegum?

 **《¡Holaaa! Lamento la tardanza de casi tres o cuatro semanas:'v comencé las clases hace dos semanas y tuve prueba con muchos profesores t.t.** **Espero que el capítulo sea de su agrado, soy responsable de cualquier error en el capítulo y demás.** **Me gustaría que comenten si estoy haciendo la historia entretenida o sugerir algo para el capítulo próximo -todo será bienvenido:3-** **¡Nooooos veeeemoosss》**


	9. La Realeza: 8

**FIONNA**

La mañana por fin había llegado y la inquietante pelinegra fue recibida por las negras nubes del cielo, oscureciendo al ambiente de manera tranquila. Sentía como el sudor de sus palmas producían unas exageradas gotas del líquido y como su aroma está un poco más agrio que lo normal, pues todo era producido por la posible mala noticia que tenía que decir el rey Bubblegum. Sea mala o buena, ella no podía dejar de pensar en los escenarios futuros.

Mientras sus pies la guiaban de manera automática hasta lo que denominaban el "despacho" del rey, fue delirando en silencio, soltando de vez en cuando silenciosas penas que, aunque ella no se daba cuenta, las personas que pasaban a su lado la escuchaban y miraban confundidos a la alfa. ¿Qué problema tendrá para dejar a un alfa de esa manera? Murmuraban mirándose entre ellos.

Sus delgada y huesuda mano se empuñó y golpeó la puerta, haciendo que ese ruido hiciera un desagradable eco dentro de su cabeza. Intentó calmarse pensando en cosas lindas, flores, perritos o Bonnibel. Su Bonnibel.

—Adelante —Habló la gruesa y fuerte voz del hombre allí adentro, rompiendo la línea de pensamiento que estaba teniendo Marceline.

Sin esperar algo más, se enderezó y empujó la puerta con una seguridad débil, comenzando a expulsar un aroma trivial y hasta podría ser retador. El despacho era grande; mucho más que su propia casa a las afueras del reino -cerca de los cultivos y agricultores-, decorada en todos sus rincones con una estatua de algo poderoso como un dios o como un semental de animal, también había una pequeña estantería con algunos libros. Detrás del escritorio -donde se encontraba el rey sentado absorto en los papeles que yacían sobre la mesa- estaba un hermoso y grande ventanal que daba al jardín secreto de su hija.

—Entra y cierra la puerta, Marceline —Espetó sin levantar la mirada.

Lo hizo sin replicar nada, y cuando su culo se acomodó en el suave asiento se permitió admirar las pequeñas bellezas que habían en el escritorio, pequeños adornos con forma de animalitos tiernos y a la vez feroces.

—¿Cómo están tus padres, Marceline? —Preguntó dejando la birome a un lado.

—Umh… bien, siguen trabajando… la tierra

—¿Estas nerviosa? —Se burló mirándola por primera vez.- ¿Por qué estarías nerviosa?

—¿Q-qué? N-no… no lo estoy —Jugueteó con sus dedos evitando la mirada del alfa más grande. El mismo sonrió cuando el aroma incontrolado de Marceline azotó su nariz, claro que estaba nerviosa.

—Bien, como la incomodidad no se irá comenzaré hablar… —Y antes de hacerlo, el rey junto las hojas y las guardó junto con la birome en un cajón de su escritorio.- como tenemos a otra omega aquí en el castillo, tenemos que deshacernos de ella… ósea comprometerla a alguien… ¿Lo estas captando Marceline?

—Umh… ¿Pan de canela? —Habló inocente y el rey entrecerró los ojos confundido por la respuesta para nada deseada.

—¿Qué? ¿De qué hablas?

—¿Él no es un alfa soltero y disponible para la omega nueva?... ¿Estamos hablando de ello, verdad?

—Eres algo lenta, Abadeer… —Balbuceó descompuesto por la despistes de la chica.- estaba diciendo… ella necesita un alfa a su altura para que después del anudamiento puedan gobernar el reino de Lich… necesitamos a un alfa limpio… —Dijo sugerente.- ¿Estás entendiendo?

—La verdad no

—¡Bien! —Bramó.- ¡Tú serás ese maldito alfa, Marceline Abadeer! ¡¿Ahora lo entiendes maldita retardada?!

Y esa nueva y aterradora noticia la golpeó duramente. Fue como si alguien le hubiera tirado un balde de agua fría, directamente a su espalda. Y pronto el silencio del ambiente la sofocó violentamente haciendo que se levantara violentamente del asiento, siendo observado detenidamente por el rey calmado. Y ni la mezcla de emociones que largaba Marceline lo inmutó.

Fue entonces, luego de tres largos minutos, un gruñido molesto del rey se escuchó y la alteró por completo, queriendo saltar a la yugular del rey para matarlo y luego reclamar como suya a Bonnie.

—Cálmate ahora mismo —Rugió respirando las alteradas feromonas de la chica.- eres una alfa, no puedes dejarte llevar por tus emociones, ¿Qué eres sino?

Asintió pero en su mente sólo daba vuelta la sola idea de matarlo y raptar a la princesa, y de paso matar también a Fionna -omega que hacia sentir incómoda a su omega-. Soltó un bufido para volverse a sentar en la misma silla aunque un poco más alejada del escritorio y del altivo rey.

—Eres una puta vergüenza, Marceline —Escupió.- ¡¿Qué clase de alfa eres, demostrando todas las emociones débiles de las omegas y de alfas aún más débiles?! —Gritó inclinando su cuerpo casi sobre la mesa, imponiendo poder y respeto.- ¡Harás todo lo que yo diga!

Sólo recibió la mirada recta de la pálida, conteniendo sus impulsos y tragando el fuerte aroma del rey.

—¡¿Acaso creíste que dejaría que una simple hija de campesinos se anudara con mi hija?! —Bramó otra vez y las palabras hicieron un doloroso eco dentro suyo. Porque al fin y al cabo el rey tenía razón.- ¡Cielo que eres estúpida, Marceline Abadeer! ¡Esa maldita zorra recibirá hoy mismo tu maldito nudo bajo mi techo! ¡Y si no lo haces juro por dios que a Bonnibel la venderé al más desagradable alfa!

Gritó histérico y después con un movimiento de manos exigió que la chica, desorientada y enferma, saliese del cuarto. Pero no lo hizo, aún tenía tantas cosas para decir o mejor dicho gruñir y gritar a la cara sombría de su monarca.

—¡Me niego a salir de aquí sin recibir noticias sobre lo que pasará con su hija! —Exclamó molesta encarando al rey que se había sentado cómodamente sobre su pequeño trono.- ¡Aborrezco la idea que está expresando, mi rey!

—¡Te lo vuelvo a repetir, Abadeer. No te metas en mis asuntos! —Escupió no tan seguro porque el aroma pesado y agrio de la paliducha lo estaba sofocando.- espera…

Se desplomó otra vez sobre el respaldo y respiró profundamente esperando que la oleada de tranquilidad llegara a su cuerpo con esas inaladas y expulsadas de aire caliente. Marceline, por otro lado, estaba aún parada sobre sus delgadas y largas piernas lista para saltar si eso era lo mejor, y expulsando aún su orgulloso aroma de alfa molesto y atacado.

—Bien, hablaremos calmadamente como adultos… ¿It is okay? —Esperando que esas feromonas densas de Marceline se alejen, el rey llevó su mano derecha a la barbilla, posiblemente frustrado por tener a una alfa molesta.

Porque era verdadero el hecho de que las alfas mujeres son mucho más insistentes y suelen explotar con facilidad, algo muy ventajoso durante las guerras. ¿Pero qué pasaba cuando tenías a la alfa delante tuyo? A unos cuantos pasos y con cara de saltar en cualquier momento.

—Escucha atentamente… —Comenzó hablando y esperando que la misma alfa se sentara como anteriormente estaba.- creo que sería un buen negocio esa unión con la omega..., el rey Martín estaba muy sorprendido con tu presencia y tal vez eres la única alfa que ha visto durante su vida, además, con la unión ambos podemos unir nuestros reinos y dominar otros de la manera más fácil posible. ¿Lo entiendes? —Pausó.- y cuando llegue tu primer primogénito haces lo que quieras con ese matrimonio…

—¿Y que pasará con Bonnibel…?

—Al parecer no eres la única alfa del siglo… cerca del antiguo Roma había una pobre familia y un día los guardias robaron a esa alfa y la llevaron al castillo para convertirla en parte de la familia real. Creo que tienen la misma edad, o ella es más vieja por unos dos años… no lo sé

—¿Cómo se llama?

—Eres tan rara Marceline —Ente cerró los ojos por un momento.- pero no puedo matar al mejor soltado que he tenido, ella se llama Phoebe. Según los rumores, ella tiene el cabello tan rojo como el fuego y que nació con el carácter más bravo que las llamas de una fogata… Aunque creo que sólo son rumores…

Y si el rey fuera un buen observador, o aunque sea hubiera prestado un poco de atención, notaría como los celos comían viva a la pobre pelinegra. Su rostro estaba mucho más pálido y sus nudillos estaban mucho más blancos por la presión que hacia para contener su ira.

—¿C-cuando… sucederá eso? —Habló por fin después de unos minutos incómodos en silencio. El rey mostró una mueca de asombro y su mano volvió otra vez a su barbilla.

—Según mis cálculos, ella estará llegando dentro de unas horas. Luego de que las presente entre ellas las llevaré al salón de trámites para que firmen el papel y luego está misma noche, tanto tú como Bonnibel copularan con sus respectivas parejas… que

Y si el rey hubiera puesto un poco de atención en su alfa, notaría que una vena resaltaba en su pálida frente -produciendo un efecto de grosor en la misma pequeña protuberancia-. Ahora mismo volvían las gotas de sudor a sus palmas e incluso una gota rodaba por todo el largo de su espalda, sus celos estaban explotando en cuestión de segundos, ni siquiera le llevó tanto esfuerzo expulsar un fuerte hedor representando el estado de ánimo herido y tembloroso que estaba ahogando a la pálida.

—¿Q-qué…? —Balbuceó.

—Por tu fuerte olor puedo deducir que acabo de romper tu corazón y esperanza —Dijo tapando con su mano la nariz, así evitando aspirar el agrio aroma de la alfa asustadiza.- pero si, hace cuatro semanas recibí su nota de aceptación y eso que la nota llega unos diez días después de ser escritas…

Habló entusiasmado con el nuevo sistema de mensajería que implementó para que las cartas se enviarán y sean entregadas de la manera más rápida posible. Y todo por medio de barcos pequeños impulsados por unos enormes motores que eran pocos eficientes -motores que pesaban una tonelada y reducían al mismo barco-.

—Ya es hora para que Bonnibel me de los nietos que necesito, sólo espero que sean todos alfas… —Murmuró a la ausente pelinegra.

—V-vale… creo que está bien…

—Para mi es todo un milagro, pero creo que para ti es toda una desgracia —Se burló.- pero todo cambiará cuando anudes a tu propia omega, ella satisfará tus deseos que sólo lo tienes cuando sueñas... y ni te cuento como te sentirás cuando tengas a tu primer primogénito, te aseguro que será puro gozo.

Marceline quería gritar y demostrar su gran descontento ante las nuevas dos noticias, pero el rey sin decir más; sacó los mismo papeles que guardó para evitar otro comienzo de plática con la alfa chica.

Se permitió respirar profundamente cuando su cuerpo estuvo afuera de esa sala, lejos y fuera de la vista del rey. E inconscientemente comenzó a caminar con paso rápido hasta donde seguramente se encontraría su Bonnibel. Esquivando a personas, chocando con algunos muebles o evitando los pasillos y escaleras infinitas, pero llegó a la alcoba de su omega y entró sin tocar, deseando internamente que Fionna no estuviese presente.

—¡Bonnie! —Bramó furiosa cuando entró y cerró tras su espalda la entrada. Obtuvo la atención al instante de la chica sentada en un cómodo sillón individual, aparentemente leyendo.- ¡¿Acaso sabías sobre esto?!

La respuesta que recibió fue un chillido asustado por su entrada y por la oleada de feromonas que entró directamente a sus pulmones.

—¿D-de que hablas…? ¿P-por qué entras de esa manera? —Masculló saltando del sofá para acercarse hasta la pelinegra. Su instinto le estaba pidiendo a gritos que calmara a su alfa.

—¡¿Acaso no lo sabías?! —Gritó alterando a la omega de Bonnie.- ¡Ya estás vendida! ¡Y yo también lo estoy! ¡Mataré a cualquiera que toque tu cuerpo, omega!

—M-marcie… c-cálmate por favor… —Rogó acariciando el brazo flacucho y poco musculoso de su amiga, para adelantar ese momento calmado, la princesa comenzó a producir su característico aroma arisco de las omegas cuando el alfa ruge a los cuatro vientos.

—¡¿Sabéis lo que me dijo esa maldita bolsa de mierda?! ¡Qué voy a ser feliz preñando a una cualquiera! —Su brazo quedó estático ante las suaves caricias de esa omega, pero no evitó que su otro brazo se alzara frustrante por la situación.- ¡Y que tu recibirás el puto nudo de otra bastarda alfa! ¡Alfa, Bonnibel! ¡Es probable que sea mejor que yo en todo lo que haga!

Y otra nube de feromonas molestas golpeó a la sumisa omega, refugiada ahora en los brazos y pecho de la alfa, emitiendo su propio aroma como respuesta.

—¡Hoy será el puto día! ¡Hoy! —Gruñó.- ¡Yo debería ser la primera que te monte! —Y sin ser consciente, sus manos sujetaron los costados de la más joven. Quien hacia una mueca de disgusto por las vulgares palabras.

Y mientras la alfa seguía en su burbuja de groserías, su cuerpo comenzó a cerrar la distancia entre ambos cuerpos; y mientras eso pasaba, la princesa se alejaba lo más que podía. Inútilmente alejándose hasta que la parte posterior de su pierna chocó con su cama.

Ella perdió el equilibrio cuando el cuerpo de Marceline buscaba más contacto, estando aún desconectada del mundo, exclamando palabras como; 'eres mía' 'omega' 'mía' 'alfa', fue entonces cuando el cuerpo más delgado cayó por fin sobre el suave colchón pomposo. Y la pálida la siguió, se inclinó y se mantuvo gracias a sus manos que se posaban en los hombros de la omega. Intercambiando una mirada fija y fulminante, pues por fin había dejado de hablar.

—¿E-eh… M-marcy… p-puedes correrte…? —Balbuceó padeciendo aún los efectos de su omega sumisa.

—¿Sabes qué?

—¿M-mhm?

—Puedo anudarte ahora mismo… —Dijo probablemente sin tener en cuenta la opinión de la otra.- así el rey no molestará más… nuestros cachorros serían el doble de lindos que tu o que yo… —Vaciló con la vista perdida en los pechos de la omega, que por la posición Marceline tenía una buena vista desde arriba.

Bonnibel no expresó su disgusto con palabras hirientes tan comunes en ella, groserías que a Marceline no le molestaban, claro que no, en cuestión de segundos la rosa observó como el rostro de la alfa se deformó en una mueca dolorosa y como su cuerpo caía sobre ella, adolorida. Las manos que estaban en su hombro también desaparecieron para esconderse en sus partes nobles, sólo había bastado un rodillazo en todo lo bueno que tenía esa alfa.

—Mira Marceline Abadeer, tú no decidirás sobre mi jodida vida y tampoco lo hará el estúpido de mi padre. —Escupió directamente a su oído. Recibiendo por lo bajo los lloriqueos y balbuceos llenos de dolor y arrepentimiento.- Pero tú, si el malnacido de mi padre te emparejó con Fionna lamento decirte las consecuencias que tendrás si la tocas, Marcy —Esas últimas palabras salieron de su boca advirtiendo su posible muerte.

Recibió los acallados lamentos de Marceline, sosteniendo aún su muerto miembro. Espero que el dolor de la pelinegra se aliviara para empujarla al otro lado de la cama, pues en la posición en que habían quedado era muy incómoda para la princesa que aguantaba todo el cuerpo de la otra alfa.

—Escucha, tal vez suene raro… pero tengo un plan —Habló cuando se levantó y alejó de Marceline.- tenemos que comportarnos naturalmente… como siempre. Yo rechazaré, como siempre, al alfa y tú soporta a Fionna hasta que yo piense en la otra parte del plan

—¿Uh… soportar? ¿Cómo hago eso? —Susurró temblorosa desde la cama, sus ojos seguían a la inquieta omega que caminaba en círculos buscando una solución a sus problemas.- y tú qué, tu padre dijo que este será el último alfa que te presenta, si no lo aceptas él te emparejará con cualquier otro...

—Lo sé, pero mi plan es cien porciento infalible —Alardeó.

Marceline calló para seguir viendo a su omega hablar sola sobre las salidas del problema y calculaba distintos puntos de vista -de manera fría y calculadora-, y todo eso mientras su mano masajeaba su paquete, siendo los testículos que recibían la mejor atención por ser el blanco de esa rodilla.

—Pero quiero que te vayas, tengo que hacerlo sin distracciones y no lo puedo hacer mientras te estás tocando tan descaradamente en mi cama —Dijo sin prestar atención, seguía interesada en el cuaderno que sostenía una de sus manos.

 **ESPACIODETIEMPOESPACIODETIEMPO**

Y volvemos otra vez a la pálida. El día estaba por terminar y con eso llegaba el terror de la misma, pues los planes de Bonnibel se cancelaron cuando la nueva alfa, Phoebe, llegó y el rey la obligó a pasear con ella para mostrarles innecesariamente el reino. Ella no pudo hacer el seguimiento con su omega porque el rey las había separado apenas esa alfa tocó el suelo, gruñendo a Marceline cuando esta se dirigía hacia las chicas.

Pero no sólo cayó la noche, la hora fijada del rey estaba por cumplirse y sólo faltaban cuatro minutos, los que ella tendría para correr hasta su alcoba asignada y así desposar a la omega. Sus esperanzas se destruyeron cuando sólo faltaban unos treinta minutos y ni siquiera pudo ver a su omega, su Bonnibel.

Omega que estaba platicando trivialmente con la que sería su alfa, aunque pareciera raro, ambas mujeres se entendieron de inmediato gracias a los múltiples gustos que compartían, pero no lo suficiente para fornicar ese mismo día. Palabras expresadas por la misma alfa, un alivio para una omega.

—Es un gusto conocerte, Marceline. —Ese ronco y sensual timbre voz fue la causa de todo esto. Habló Fionna cuando la alfa entró y cerró la puerta, manteniendo una exagerada distancia entre ellas.- el rey me habló de todo esto, no te sientas asustada… se que es tu primera vez. También se que tu serás mi alfa… —Sus regordetes labios se separaron para mostrar sus blancos dientes.

—N-no, no soy tu alfa… —Tartamudeó cuando el aroma sugerente de Fionna comenzó a ser denso y atrayente.

—Lo serás Marceline, yo seré tuya y haré todo lo que me pidas —Caminó lenta y serena hasta ella.- viviré para cumplir con tus deseos, alfa…

La pálida bufó intranquila por la cercanía de la rubia, quería dejar de respirar ese jodido aroma a sexo que desprendía la omega, pero también quería montarla sin piedad alguna; enterrar su ancho nudo en ella y expulsar toda su esencia. Pero sabía que toda esa pajarera de pensamiento era por las feromonas que expulsaba, y su cuerpo no se negaría a los estímulos naturales que debía corresponder.

—Puedo hacerte muy feliz… Marceline —Susurró lasciva. La pelinegra largó un suspiro cuando una mano delgada se posaba suavemente en su entrepierna, sin intentar algún otro movimiento.- eres libre de tocar, Marceline.

Cerró fuertemente los ojos por el manoseo que estaba recibiendo en su parte baja, y en ese mismo momento su alfa rugió y comenzó a liberar el dominante aroma -disgustada por no llevar ella el control de las caricias-. Se permitió dejar una de sus manos sobre el seno firme de la omega y al instante sus dedos encontraron y apretaron el pezón.

Fionna, sin dejar de mirar la cara rojiza de la alfa, comenzó a desabrochar el pantalón de la alfa, yendo directamente adentro de su ropa interior. Con su mano abrazo todo el grueso palpitante de la chica, escuchando como un rugido alegre se creaba en su garganta. Ahora no sólo suspiraba, gruñía cuando esa mano apretaba el agarre, lloriqueó cuando su miembro y testículos fueron sacados de su ropa interior y gimió el nombre de Bonnibel cuando los labios de la omega tocaban su rosada y sensible cabeza.

Y luego lloró de dolor cuando un libro se estrelló contra su animado miembro. Moribunda en el suelo, la pelinegra escuchó los fuertes y enojados gritos de su omega, también escuchaba la gruesa y tosca voz del rey enfurecido por lo que acababa de pasar, y ni hablar del denso ambiente que se formó en cuestión de minutos. Abrió, desconcertada, un ojo para buscar el causante de su terrible mal, había sido un libro lanzado por su amada omega, Bonnie -aunque ahora no la amaba tanto-. También notó que Fionna estaba inconsciente en el suelo siendo auxiliada por una desconocida chica de cabello rojo. Y después de eso todo se volvió negro.

 **《Siento que este fue el capítulo más estúpido que escribíxD. Lamento la demora 7u7 no tengo más excusas para usarxdxdxd.**

 **Lamento las faltas de todo tipo durante el capítulo.**

 **Y la mayoría descubrieron el trama de este capítulosxD creo que era bastante obvio, pero gracias por leer este intento de historia:v.**

 **Nos vemos y muuuuuchas gracias por leer esto.*corazón* no puedo poner corazoncitos:'v》**


	10. La Realeza: 9

**CASI**

—¡Eres una maleducada omega! ¡Vulgar! ¡Malcriada y estúpida! —Gritaba el rey con un agrio tono y acompañado de su denso aroma furioso.

La receptora de esas duras palabras era la misma princesa de Ooo, cruzada de brazos y con su entrecejo fruncido como el demonio; escuchaba todas las cosas que su padre expulsaba, a su vez, miraba de reojo al diván de color bordó. Allí estaba aún inconsciente la alfa que había recibido un fuerte golpe en su zona, aunque Bonnibel insiste en que el libro se escapó de sus manos por accidente.

—Creo que estará bien, le recomendaría mucho reposo por las próximas dos semanas —Habló el beta, cortando los gritos del mismo rey. El hombre canoso y de apariencia cansada estaba arrodillado cerca del mueble para examinar a su peculiar paciente.- y sobre la otra omega, el golpe en su cabeza fue muy duro… asumo que ella despertará en una hora, de lo contrario llámame su Alteza…

—Claro, claro. Muchas gracias doctor… —Espetó aún enojado.

El beta sintió y se levantó para estrechar su mano con la del rey, inclinó su cabeza para despedirse de la princesa y salió del cuarto para irse a dormir a su casa con su familia. Porque ese llamado urgente y desesperado del rey le despertó de un hermoso sueño en que él podía volar, al parecer alguna loca omega había casi matado a la alfa del reino con un libro. Y cuando llegó, vistiendo su pijama, observó que en el ambiente la alfa no era la única desmayada.

Hasta pidió explicaciones a la única persona que no estaba gritando o gruñendo, la cual era Phoebe.

—No puedo creer que hayas interrumpido el coito —Bramó caminando en círculos, Bonnie, por otro lado, se mantenía al margen; quieta en un rincón esperando que la pálida abriera los ojos para golpearla otra vez. Lógica de algunas omegas celosas.- ¡No tienes derecho a eso! ¡No tienes ningún derecho, Bonnibel!

Corto la distancia casi saltando hasta su hija y gritándole en la cara, mientras ella soportaba sus alegatos. Estaba furioso, más que eso, casi podía escupir fuego por la boca por lo enojado que estaba. El trato había sido acordado, el trato era ese; Marceline tenía que fornicar primero con la omega para luego firmar los papeles correspondientes, de esa manera, si se presentaba un problema la omega estaría ya vinculada con el alfa -en caso de que el rey de Lich exigiera que su hija sea comprometida con alguien más-.

Escuchando las lejanas palabras de su padre, Bonnibel se mantenía al tanto de la alfa. Recordaba los últimos treinta minutos; recordaba como ella dejó de hablar con la simpática pelirroja y miró hasta la ventana ubicada en la torre más alta, de cómo de la nada comenzó a correr asfixiándose por la falta de ejercicio físico en su cuerpo y como su omega celosa rugió desde adentro cuando percibió el aroma excitado de Marceline. Fue entonces, nublada por los mismos celos, golpeó la puerta sin seguro y entró al cuarto, tomando lo primero que encontró en la repisa cerca suyo para separar a las amantes. Claro, ella no estaba al tanto de lo que ese libro golpeó en realidad, su idea principal era golpear a la rubia omega arrodillada disfrutando el falo de Marceline.

—¡Y ni hablar de las estupideces que hiciste por si sola! —Se refirió a la simpática amistad que formó con la chica fuego.- ¡Ni siquiera le presentaste los papeles!

—Mi rey, creo que esa decisión se formó a base de la mía, su hija no decidió nada por si sola —Dijo Phoebe entrando en la discusión. El rey volteó para mirarla sentada en su escritorio.- hemos concluido que estaremos mucho mejor siendo amigos, espero que no tome esto como un rechazo y lo ofenda, su Alteza…

—¿Qué?... n-no claro que no… descuida. —Suspiró.- de ser así, entonces cancelaremos todo, puedes quedarte en el reino en tiempo que quieras…

—Claro… —Sonrió de manera particular.

 **ESPACIODETIEMPOESPACIODETIEMPO**

Bonnibel bufó molesta cuando la otra chica seguía alejándose de ella, caminó un poco más rápido para poder acortar la distancia y así hablar con la pálida alfa. Pero Marceline no hacia más que alejarse diez pasos de Bonnibel, quien caminaba de a tres pasos largos.

Habían pasado ya cinco meses desde el accidente que involucró a la virilidad del alfa, en los cuales Marceline se alejó completamente de su omega -mas precisamente porque su alfa interior rugía indignado por haber sido derribado tan fácilmente-, y la princesa no hizo más que rogarle a la misma alfa para que la perdonase, algo que iba en contra de sus principios.

—¡Marceline! —Gritó caminando apresurada siguiendo a la alfa.- ¡Detente!

Pero era inútil, la chica seguía ignorando a la omega como desde hace cuatro meses. Entonces, ella dejó de caminar; suspirando cuando sintió el dolor en las plantas de sus pies y observó el entorno, -un amplio bosque no tan frondoso que llevaba hasta los prados- Marceline también dejó de caminar, dando la espalda a la rosa.

—¿Puedes comportarte como un adulto, Marcy? —Habló y su voz llenó por completo los sentidos de la alfa, algo casi imposible por los cantos de las aves.- ¿O seguirás evitándome?

Esperó una respuesta, o algún sonido o mueca de su alfa, pero no escuchaba nada y Marceline estaba más concentrada en otra cosa que en ella. Suspiró y caminó otros pasos en dirección a la chica, deseando que no caminara lejos de ella, pero sus deseos se desvanecieron al momento en que la más alta caminaba ocho pasos adelante.

—Bien, si no quieres hablar… i-iré al pueblo y hablaré con cualquier alfa… —Balbuceó con el entrecejo fruncido.

—Ni siquiera sabes donde está el pueblo —Murmuró. Cruzó sus brazos sobre su pecho cuando la omega se acercaba con pasos lentos y casi silenciosos.- además, ningún alfa podría soportarte…

—¡Qué alegría! Volvió la Marcie de siempre —Sonrió y espero para que la otra volteara.- me parece una falta respeto, no puedo creer que sigas molesta…

—Si claro, me golpeaste dos veces en el mismo día ¿Cómo crees que me sentiría? —Escupió evitando la mirada de la rosa.

—¡Ya lo sé! ¡Lo siento mil veces más! Pero no puedes estar enojada durante cinco meses, ¡Cinco!

La otra no respondió, mostró un puchero arrepentido ante esa lógica. Claro que habían pasado cinco largos años, ella misma vivía en carne propia esa separación infernal y penetrante; y como su piel quemaba cuando cruzaba camino con la princesa.

Y en esos meses no sólo hubo una separación. Cuando Fionna despertó, a la mañana siguiente, se encontró con una flamante y alta pelirroja sentada en un sillón individual leyendo un libro, cuando ella chilló adolorida por la punzada en su cabeza; la otra chica subió la mirada y cayó sobre la rubia recién amanecida.

—Él médico se retiró hace unos instantes, pero me aseguró que vas a estar bien —Su voz, un tanto ronca e imponiendo poder, llenó todos los rincones de su cuarto -uno nuevo porque la princesa exigió no compartir nada con la rubia omega-

—¿P-por qué?

La alfa parecía confundida ante sus palabras y se levantó del asiento para caminar hasta ella. Se sentó sobre la cama y la omega se sintió oprimida cuando el fuerte hedor del alfa ocupó todos sus sentidos, Phoebe por otro lado se mantuvo neutra, un trabajo bastante peligroso teniendo en cuenta el propio perfume de la omega.

—Creo que estas preguntando el porque me preocupo por una omega —Sugirió. Fionna asintió lentamente con la cabeza.- bueno para empezar, soy Phoebe Flame y soy princesa de las lejanas tierras de Tierras del Fuego, llamadas así por sus tonalidades rojizas… es como si siempre estuviera en otoño o algo parecido —Sonrió dejando su vista en la omega.- vine aquí por algunos papales para el ansiado anudamiento con una omega limpia, pero eso no se logró y luego te encontré inconsciente…

—Eso… n-no responde a mis dudas, su Alteza…

—Claro, —Volvió a sonreír.- negocie con el rey para que si se lleve a cabo el anudamiento y eres mi omega desde ahora —Terminó de contar.

Esas fueron las palabras que intercambiaron y las últimas durante las próximas dos horas porque la alfa no perdió el tiempo y prosiguió a tomarla como era debido. La omega se comportó sumisa y disfrutaba de las caricias rápidas que le brindaba su nueva alfa.

Cuando el rugido salvaje que soltó la alfa, anunciando su orgasmo junto con su orgulloso nudo en la base de su pene, marcó a la omega como suya con una sangrienta mordedura en el fino cuello de la rubia que estaba aún en las nubes. Y luego de eso vino más y más.

Hasta la misma princesa escuchó aquellos gruñidos que soltaba la alfa cuando estaba apunto de llegar. Y ni hablar del griterío que armaba dicha omega.

—Bonnie no sigas, esto claramente no nos lleva a nada —Suspiró la pálida mirando a la rosa chica.- creo que sería mejor… terminar con esto, claramente el rey no está de acuerdo con esto…

—¿Terminar que cosa? No hay nada entre nosotras —Dijo la chica y sonrió internamente cuando Marceline la miró indignada.- como decía… sobre el rey, mi padre me dijo que si podía estar con cualquiera… siempre y cuando lo conozca y no sea campesino… —Rio.

—¿Así de fácil? —Entre cerró sus ojos.

—Claro…

—¿Segura?

—¡Oye! Si tanto desconfías porque no le preguntas al rey —Espetó.

—Claro que le preguntaré al rey —Dijo y se acercó a la princesa. Sus manos enrollaron la pequeña cintura de la omega y la atrajo para que su aliento chocara en su rostro.- pero primero… —fue entonces cuando sus labios, delgados y agrietados por el clima, se posaron lentamente sobre la más débil.

—Cinco meses Marcy… —Se despegó y alzó su cabeza sonriendo ampliamente.- cinco largos meses sin la presencia del alfa Marceline, me dijeron que subiste de cargo… —Habló.

—Mhm si, pues era la única actividad que podía hacer; ya que pasar el tiempo con la princesa ocupa la mayoría de mi tiempo libre —Sonrió picoteando los labios dulces de la omega.- por cierto ¿Cuándo regresa esa tal Phoebe?

—¿Ella? Umh, dijo que volvería cuando las cosas en su nuevo reino estuvieran calmadas o hasta cuando su primogénito nazca… o algo así —Contó.

—No puedo creer que haya dejado a Fionna embarazada, acá y sola —Dijo frunciendo su ceño ante el pensamiento.

—Es normal, la nueva reina se tiene que hacer cargo de sus nuevos problemas como monarca. Además no está sola, la tiene a grumosa —Dijo refiriéndose a la chica regordeta y con personalidad peculiar.- dijo que volvería ante cualquier problema…

—Insisto, una alfa no puede alejarse de su omega preñada —Bufó apretando el agarre que tenía en Bonnibel.

—Embarazada —Corrigió. La chica volteó los ojos ante eso.- pero Phoebe se encargó de asustar a todos los alfas y betas del Castillo, creo que nadie podría acercarse a ella tan fácilmente…

La más alta sólo ahogó un gruñido pensando en una Bonnie embarazada y sola en una habitación.

—Como sea, vamos ahora mismo para que tu padre nos case y así vivir felices… —Demandó emocionada para el gran sueño.

 **《Lamento la tardanza, ortografía y demás errores. También lamento que el capítulo sea tan corto.** **Holiwis espero que el capítulo sea de su agrado y pueden sugerir cosas para el próximo capítulo:3. A este punto, creo que ni Fionna ni princesa flama aparecerán en el próximo capítulo (o sólo las nombraré) así que pueden calmarse:v y siguiendo con el prox capítulo, creo que habrá cosa rika7u7 (intento de cosa rika:'v)** **Gracias por todo su apoyo gente linda!》**


	11. La Realeza: 10

**ANIMAL**

Su mano estaba un poco temblorosa mientras sostenía la pluma con la que escribía su nombre en el papel. Pero contenta al fin y al cabo, su cara dolía por sostener desde el alba una gran sonrisa brillante y sofocadora, hasta se permitió redondear su vocal como si fuera un escrito de poesía clásica.

Y cuando terminó de escribir su nombre completo, se enderezó del escritorio para mirar desde la altura su logro, el papel de "matrimonio" estaba ya firmado por el alfa, -aunque era sólo un contrato de compra de omega- pero Marceline lo disfrutó a su manera. Giró su vista hasta toparse con la brillante mirada de Bonnibel, lloriqueando felizmente, aunque la apartó rápidamente porque no quería sentirse débil ante su alfa, pero mantuvo una sonrisa tierna y modesta que la alfa disfrutó y soltó una risa nerviosa que Bonnibel escuchó claramente a pesar de la lejanía que las separaba.

Los alfas presentes golpeaban orgullosamente su espalda; y soltaban frases alentadoras para su virilidad. Se enrolló en los brazos de su corpulento y viejo padre, donde dejó caer su cabeza en su hombro para tararear felizmente y escuchando la alegría propia de su padre que lo expresaba mediante su agradable aroma.

—Legalmente, Marceline Abadeer, eres dueña de la omega limpia del reino. Felicidades —Dijo el rey caminando hacia ella con una sonrisa, salió de los brazos de su padre sólo para mirar al que tiene contadas sus horas en el trono.- espero que seas rápida de ahora en adelante, ya hemos perdido bastante tiempo… —Insinuó.

Sólo respondió con una risilla acallada por su mano derecha, un tanto avergonzada por pensar en la copulación que tendrá está noche con su omega. Escuchó por un tiempo todos los comentarios que los alfas tenían para ella, pero distraída en todo menos en las palabras que salían de sus bocas y con un variado tono grueso y grave.

Lo único en que pensaba era en la hermosa omega de colores rosas, que en estos momentos no se encontraba en la sala; pues había sido llevada para ser arreglada y convertida en un objeto tal y como las tradiciones lo imponían. Algo que Marceline amaba, muy dentro suyo -cerca de su naturaleza alfa y dominante-, era el hecho de tener a la rosa bajo su dominio. Amaba la idea de ser ella quien tomara el control de todo y más, pero eso sólo sería en la cama, pues la misma omega la golpearía antes de formular una orden.

Esos delirios crecieron de tal forma como el bulto entre sus piernas, dotada en todos sus aspectos; los demás alfas expresaban eufóricos y divertidos comentarios con doble sentido ante los impulsos naturales que tenía la alfa.

—¡Dejen salir a la alfa! —Chilló uno entre la multitud.- ¡Antes de que exploten sus pelotas!

La pálida chica salió del salón junto con el estallido de risas exageradas y entretenidas.

Sintiendo su propio celo tomando control de sus pasos, notándose cuando estos se convirtieron en pasos largos y erráticos, también captando la acumulación de sangre solamente en una zona. Prácticamente gruñendo cuando alguien pasaba a su lado, la chica estaba ya corriendo hasta la torre, -alejada para la privacidad de las parejas- aunque estaba odiando la ubicación alejada de ese dormitorio donde Bonnibel estaba ya esperándola.

Subiendo la escalera como un animal, Marceline estaba delante de esa ansiada puerta, gruesa y firme que evitaría la filtración de cualquier sonido, y no dudo ni un segundo en empujarla y entrar. Su nariz captó violentamente el aroma de celo perteneciente a la única omega en el cuarto.

Olía a sexo, a lujuria y a dependencia junto con lo sumiso. Olía a la versión más cavernícola de Bonnibel Bubblegum, y Marceline estaba lista para joderla.

En esa torre sólo habían dos ventanas rectangulares con terraza, ventanas que a Marceline Abadeer no le interesó que estuvieran abiertas, dejando que la luz tenue de la luna iluminara el cuerpo desnudo de la omega acostada en su lecho -esperando deseosa ser tocada por la alfa-. Cerró la puerta y el chillido de la puerta cerrándose captó la atención de la omega distraída, haciendo que sus ojos se clavaran ardientemente en la alfa.

No se movió, Marceline quería hacerla sufrir todo lo posible a la omega en celo. Primero se quitó la chaqueta de cuero que llevaba encima y luego fueron las botas junto con los pantalones, no usaba calzoncillos o telas para cubrir su pene orgulloso esperando ser atendido. Comenzó a caminar hasta la cama cuando los lloriqueos de la rosa se volvieron insoportables -casi podían confundirse con aullidos agudos-. Y se despojó de su última prenda, una camisa blanca arrugada, cuando sus rodillas tocaron la cama.

Bonnibel jadeó contenta cuando el alfa se trepó en la cama y se estiraba hasta que su delgado cuerpo quedó atrapado bajo la anatomía de la más huesuda. Quedó débil ante el gruñido furioso de la alfa cuando tocó el pene de su dueña sin permiso y sólo se dedicó a brindar leves caricias al rostro y nuca de Marceline. Esperando ser penetrada, Marceline la beso sin piedad alguna, mordiendo y dominando esa parte de su cuerpo, y sin esperar algo; la alfa tomó las piernas de la omega y las subió hasta su cintura, acomodando su pene por la base para entrar fácilmente y la rosa sólo le quedaba enrollar sus piernas en Marceline.

Entró rápidamente, lo hizo gracias a la abundante lubricación que había en Bonnibel, y soltó un gruñido cavernícola cuando ese estrecho y nuevo agujero la abrazó con una terrible sensación cálida. Y continuó embistiéndola como un animal, haciendo que el choque de sus pieles llenarán sus oídos juntos con los lloriqueos felices de la omega.

No hacía falta horas para que la omega gritara por segunda vez, anunciando un nuevo omega. Mientras Marceline, se mantenía de la misma manera; a una velocidad más rápida y con salidas y entradas mucho más pronunciadas y dolorosas para sus pelotas que se golpeaban contra en sudoroso trasero de la otra chica.

Respiró profundamente el aroma de la omega, sus pulmones se llenaron del ambiente denso y fogoso de sus dos aromas mezclados y con un rugido más largo y fuerte, anunció a la omega su tan ansiado nudo.

Esperando su otro orgasmo, Bonnibel alargó su cuello en señal de sumisión y obediencia total a la alfa que debía marcarla. La pálida respondió ante esa señal y se desplazó hasta su cuello y lo mordió, sin dejar de mover violentamente sus caderas -a este punto su nudo estaba iniciando y quedaban algunas penetraciones ante de cerrarse por completo dentro de Bonnibel-.

La rosa chilló adolorida cuando los dientes de su alfa se clavaron en su cuello; y ese dolor no se comparó en nada con el dolor de recibir el nudo de un alfa virgen. Gritó sofocada cuando el nudo la lleno por completo y se clavó en ella sin posibilidad de sacarlo.

—S-shh… t-tranquila… ah… falta poc…o —Gimió la alfa sintiendo la explosión de emociones fuertes y se desplomó sobre su cuerpo y comenzó a lamer la herida.

La princesa se abrazó al cuerpo cansado de la alfa encima suyo, sintiendo como los chorros de espermas salían de Marceline y la llenaban abrumadoramente; soltó su último quejido cuando Marceline dejó de besar su cuello para mimar su mejilla y acariciar con una mano su cabello.

 **ESPACIODETIEMPOESPACIODETIEMPO**

La omega se sintió un poco vacía por la mañana, cuando a el alfa se le asignó un trabajo mañanero y no tuvo más opción que aceptar y despedirse de su omega.

Habían pasado unas semanas desde la primera vez de ambas, ya que las dos chicas entraron en celo y Marceline se encargó de entretener a la omega y así no dejarla salir. Pero disfrutaron de esas dos semanas.

—Bonnibel, no esperaba verte aquí —Se oyó una voz. La princesa rápidamente la identificó por su aroma particular, una perfecta mezcla de Fionna con Phoebe.

Algunas veces ella se preguntaba si su aroma había cambiado, si los demás podían oler a Marceline en su piel y si los otros alfas ya no la consideraban una omega "libre". Ella, muy en el fondo, soñaba con oler un poco a Marceline, le gustaba la idea de hacer pareja con la otra.

—Estuve caminando, lo cierto es que llegue aquí por el aburrimiento… —Bromeó e invitando a la rubia para que se sentará en la banca junto a ella.- ¿Qué cuenta, su Alteza?

—No puedes hablarme tan informalmente y terminar con algo como "su Alteza" —Se rio acariciando su rellena panza.- estoy bien, mejor que hace unas horas

—¿Incomodidad del embarazo?

—Me temo que si —Sonrió con ternura mirándola.- tuve unos pequeños dolores por la mañana y Phoebe no hizo más que asustarse, lo que provocó mi alteración al momento

—Problemas de la marca —Razonó la rosa.

Con las marcas, el alfa podía sentir todo lo que el omega sentía y viceversa, el alfa podría transmitir sus emociones y alteraciones al omega, sin importar la distancia que los separe.

—Esa es una opción, yo creo que es por el embarazo… todo lo que se mueve me produce vómito o enojo —Se quejó burlista pensando en lo de esta mañana. De como Phoebe entró a la habitación con una espada en mano para enfrentarse a cualquiera que estuviese molestando a su omega.

—Tal vez…

Se quedaron en silencio por unos momentos, cada una en sus propios pensamientos, absorbidas por las cosas que pasaron en esos 6 meses. Phoebe había regresado y no había tardado más de dos semanas en hacerlo, y lo primero que hizo fue abrazar a su omega, para impregnarla con su propio aroma -algo que hacían los alfas a menudo cuando se separaban por periodos-.

—¿Cómo está Marceline? —Preguntó inocentemente, y Bonnibel respondió con un gruñido celoso.- tranquila, ya no estoy interesada —Se rio divertida ante la idea de una Bonnibel celosa y cascarrabias.

—Son los celos pos nudo —Se unió a la burla.

Y otra vez, el silencio reinó y sólo se escuchaba el golpeteo de la brisa en las flores y hojas del suelo. La princesa se permitió recordar las aventuras que vivió en esas dos semanas; la presencia de Marceline se volvió un tipo de droga y sin mencionar los efectos que tenía la rosa sobre la alfa.

Soltó una leve risa cuando recordó el momento en que el rey entró a la habitación sin permiso, preguntando el porque no habían salido. La alfa había saltado de la cama cuando sintió la presencia de otro alfa invadiendo su espacio y gruñó furiosamente mientras se alistaba para pelear, pero el rey era un hombre duro y fuerte, por lo que no se inmutó ante esa nube densa de sexo y dominio; y no respondió a la invitación de pelea de Marceline.

Pero antes de irse soltó una sonora carcajada cuando vio todo el entorno; su alfa favorita en el estado más bajo del celo y su hija en su lecho lloriqueando por la falta de su alfa. Algo bastante común en personas vírgenes; tan común como el golpe que lanzó Marceline al rey, cuando este se tardó en salir del cuarto.

—¿Cómo sigue el rey? —Preguntó otra vez Fionna, captando la atención de la ida princesa. Se refería a esa breve pelea.

—Umh… sigue adolorido, aún tiene sus cortes frescos y no quiere curarlos —Mencionó.

—¿Por qué?

—Cosas de alfas, creo que es para enseñar sus marcas de guerras…

—Son tan raros… —Finalizó teniendo el apoyo de su amiga.

—Así es, por cierto… ¿Dónde se encuentra Phoebe?

—Bueno, ahora estoy sintiendo el pulso un poco acelerado así que deduzco que ella estará corriendo hacia mi —Dijo comiendo una manzana. ¿De dónde sacó la manzana? Se preguntó la rosa.- creo que estará aquí en dos minutos…

Le sonrió tiernamente como respuesta, no pudo evitarlo; Fionna expulsaba una fragancia tan tranquila y tan dulce por el embarazo, que era casi imposible no cumplir todos sus caprichos. ¿Ella también olería así cuando este en cinta?

Y tal como había dicho la rubia, desde lejos se acercaba la pelirroja hacia ellas, caminando acelerada por el camino de piedras.

Vestida con un traje negro pegado a su delgado cuerpo, la chica se acercó con una espada en mano, lista para atacar si era posible. Y siempre llevaba la espada para asustar a posibles alfas pretendiendo coquetear con su chica.

—Bonnibel, es un gusto verte aquí —Dijo formalmente mientras ayudaba a Fionna a levantarse del asiento.- desde hace unas semanas que no te he visto

—Buenos días, su Alteza. También es un gusto volverla a ver —Sonrió.

Fue entonces que sintió a alguien olfateando su cabello, frunció el ceño cuando alzó la cara para mirar a la pelinegra que no parpadeaba, sino; miraba directamente a la chica pelirroja -quien estaba centrada en su omega, mirándola atentamente mientras ella hablaba con entusiasmo-.

—¿Qué diablos, Marceline? ¿Qué haces? —Preguntó alejándose de ella. Recibió la frente arrugada de la alfa, molesta por ser separada.

—Apestas a Fionna —Dijo.

—¿Y que tiene? —Se levantó sólo para enfrentar a la alfa.- y tú h hueles a… Ugh… Marceline, toma un baño —Sus dedos atraparon la nariz para evitar ese olor.

—¿De qué hablas? Huelo como todo un alfa que trabaja —Respondió con una sonrisa arrogante.

—Hueles como la mugre de los cerdos, Marcie…

Se rio cuando la pálida respondió con una mueca graciosa.

—¿Por qué eres tan mala? —Sonrió. Y disimuladamente caminó hasta invadir el espacio de la otra.- ¿Quieres un abrazo?

La cara horrorizada de la princesa no se comparó con nada en el mundo cuando sus largos brazos enrollaron y atrajeron a la princesa a su cuerpo. Escuchando sus insultos y comentarios en contra, se permitió jugar con el cuerpo menudo de la princesa, dando vueltas y la alzó del suelo, pero después se detuvo para besarla suavemente, mientras la rosa se acomodaba en ese abrazo.

—¿Cómo has estado? —Preguntó el alfa.

—Bien, pero tuviste que aparecer —Se burló. Picoteó unas veces más los labios de la otra chica.

—Según tu aroma, —Se detuvo para inhalar profundamente el cuello y cabello de su omega.- estuviste con el rey por unos momentos y… caminaste por la cocina, luego hablaste con los panaderos… y finalmente estuviste aquí con la naturaleza o hasta que llegó Fionna… —Dijo sorprendiendo a Bonnibel.- ¿Dónde están ellas?

Preguntó y la rosa giró un poco para buscar a la pareja amiga. Ella se habían ido tan silenciosamente como pudieron, no queriendo interrumpir a las amantes.

—Tal vez se fueron por tu olor a mugre, Marcie —Sugirió sonriente.

—Tal vez, o se fueron porque eres muy molesta

—¿A quién le dices molesta, idiota? —Herida, se bajó de Marceline e hizo frente, alzando un poco su cabeza para mirarla directamente.

—Además, eres mal hablada… —Se burló pero luego chilló divertida cuando la otra caminó amenazadoramente hacia ella.

Tontearon por unos minutos más hasta que el grito del rey se escuchó adentro del Castillo, exigiendo la presencia de Bonnibel.

—Maldición. ¿Ves lo que haces, Marcy? —Se quejaba caminando hasta las grandes puertas del Castillo.

—Dije que lo sentía, Bonnibel —Murmuró siguiéndola de cerca.- él obviamente no tuvo que entrar…

—¡Casi le arrancas una oreja!

—¡Ya le dije que lo sentía! —Se burló.

 **《Lamento los errores que encontrarán a lo largo del capítulo (ortográficos, narrativos o gramática)**.

 **Holaaaaa! Siento la tardanza, pero creo que los capítulos se subirán en este ritmo -domingo si, domingo no, domingo si y así- :v**.

 **Aquí les traigo el intento de rikura que faltaba en la historia, un intento pobre de escribir cosas rikasxdxdxdxd lamento también eso.**

 **Muuuchas gracias por sus comentarios y por seguir la historia*-* estoy muy agradecida. Hasta la próxima!》**


	12. La Realeza: aviso

Hola!, tal vez se preguntaran el porque del hiatus:( y es un poco vergonzoso decirlo.

llegué con la idea de mejorar este fic que había terminado en forma rápida y sin detenerse para escuchar dudas, el comienzo fue fácil y luego comenzó a complicarse.

comencé con muchas dudas (infinitas) y hasta sentía que esto ya no era interesante para ustedes/.

perdí la idea del fic y ahora no se como llevarlo a un final mejor, uno tranqui y suave pero un poquito mejor que el final original en wattpad.

y si, tantas palabras para que termine diciendo que este fic "quedara asi, inconcluso" :( lo siento tanto. Soy una persona bastante problemática con mis ideas y decisiones, por lo tanto no sé si esta sea una buena idea.

aunque si surge alguien que quiera seguir con este fic no hay drama:v estaré encantada de leerlo:3

MUCHAS GRACIAAAS! son personas increibles apoyando a una idiota:) los quiero *inserte miles de corazones*

sinceramente no considero a esto como el final para la historia, capas en algun momento salga un capítulo y lo suba, pero quiero que sepan esto:3

Otra vez, Miles de gracias a ustedes por seguir la historia:3


End file.
